<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Million Dollar Man by Localdeity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984501">Million Dollar Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localdeity/pseuds/Localdeity'>Localdeity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localdeity/pseuds/Localdeity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) works at a small bookshop in the outskirts of town. It's not until a strange customer arrives that things start to get a bit interesting...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summertime Sadness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need to be stopped.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Summer will end soon enough, and childhood as well."</p><p>― George R.R. Martin.</p><hr/><p>People who liked summer were out of their minds, (Y/N) thought. Because she felt like a candle on the brink of burnout as she walked to the bookshop. </p><p>
  <em> I wanted to work longer hours, didn't I?  </em>
</p><p>If it all went according to plan, she would have enough money to pay for her textbooks and school supplies at the end of summer. But the thought didn't stop the groan as it escaped from the back of her throat.</p><p>If there was anything positive about the heat, it was probably the number of tourists it would attract. Many of them provided the shop with their business because, apparently, books made a good souvenir. And while the island housed mostly locals, it also welcomed the summer newcomers who wanted a break from their city life. </p><p>As the store came into sight, a smile spread across her face. </p><p>The building was placed between two small shops that specialized in homemade goods. And the island vines gave the place an ethereal glow. It was the kind of shop that belonged in a fairytale instead of the outskirts of the town. </p><p>And like many of the shops around the area, the store was family-owned and relatively old.</p><p>"I'm back," she said to no one in particular as her keys clattered against one another. The lock-tight from the rust that formed from years of use and moisture in the air. </p><p>With a click, the door creaked open at last, and a cloud of dust lifted from the ground. And like magic, the sound of the phone erupted from the desk in the opposite room. </p><p>Her bag hit the floor before she placed the receiver close to her mouth and answered out of breath, "Good morning, we are currently closed, but we will open in a few-"</p><p>"Have you had breakfast yet, dear?<em> "  </em>A voice interrupted.</p><p>(Y/N) pulled the phone away from her face and smiled at the name on the screen. "<em> Morning, Nana </em>, I was just about to set up. I'll make myself something after I'm done." </p><p>The woman was the shop owner but acted more like a grandmother to her than a boss.</p><p>"Okay, but don't overwork yourself. Take a long lunch if you need it, alright?" There was a pause before she continued," Mrs. Ome is going to pick up an order later. Would you be a dear and give her your number in case she needs something when I'm out of town this week?" </p><p>Mrs. Ome was an elderly woman and, by far, her favorite customer. She always brought her cat with her whenever she came by for a pickup.</p><p>"Yeah, I can write it down when I wrap her order. I don't mind."</p><p>Dust fell from the curtains as she opened them with a single hand. The building was old, and regardless of how much she cleaned, dust always found its way onto the furniture. </p><p>"You're an angel. I'll see you next week!" </p><p>After the woman said her goodbyes, she was left in silence once again. Her thoughts were already busy with orders to be wrapped. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> No, that looks like a child wrote it </em>, she thought as her eyes fell on the card. Her number looked nice enough, but the small message underneath was too messy and not as pretty as she'd envisioned. But she was out of cards.</p><p>Besides, it was better to wrap the book if she was going to finish before the woman arrived. </p><p>The gift wrapping was by far her favorite part of the job. She liked the feel of paper against her fingers. And the way a simple bow could make everything come together.</p><p>She was about to pull a sheet of paper from inside a cabinet when she heard the sound of the front door. <em> Don't let it be Mrs. Ome,  </em>she pleaded.</p><p>"I'll be there in a second!" (y/n) called out, her customer service voice-activated.</p><p>Nana often joked the woman would be the kind of person to arrive late to her own funeral, so it was unlike her to arrive so early. But as (y/n) rounded the counter and stepped into the main room, she blinked at the figure that stood before her. </p><p>Instead of the sweet old woman, it was a man who stood inside the shop. He was young, and his hair was the only thing that resembled the usual clientele. The shade was a white so pure she wondered how much bleach he'd applied to reach the color. Not to mention he looked straight out of a fantasy novel. </p><p>"Can I help you?" (y/n) asked.</p><p>Startled, the man jumped at the sound of her voice like he was not quite sure how he'd gotten inside. He straightened the fabric of his jacket and looked at her.</p><p>"I need a book," he said with a smile.</p><p>The man had apparently never been inside a bookstore or at least acted like it. But his smile made up for it. It was cute and playful.</p><p>"Well, we have a lot of <em> those </em>. What are you looking for?"  </p><p>"It's for my brother. He likes reading." He scrunched up his nose like the activity was something distasteful to him. "It's his birthday, so I'm tryin' to get him something, but I guess any of them will do."</p><p>He shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked around the room, his eyes set on the shelves. When he reached the end of the aisle, he smiled and pulled the spine of a book. </p><p>"This would suit him," he said, as he held the cover for her to see. </p><p><em> "Cats for Dummies?"  </em>she read out loud, her laugh barely contained, "Does he like cats?" </p><p>He raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Yeah, more than he likes any of us, I think."</p><p>
  <em> Us? </em>
</p><p>The man smiled and leaned towards her. He smelled like mint and a hint of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. </p><p>His breath was cold as he whispered, "I shouldn't be telling you this but between us both. My brother kind of acts like a cat,<em>  wrathful little prick  </em>." </p><hr/><p>Mammon felt his breath catch at the sound of her laughter. The sound was soft and gentle when compared to the contempt and ridicule he was used to. </p><p>There was no mockery or edge to it, and for a second, he almost wondered if the sound was different because she was a human. But he abandoned the thought as the sneer of a certain human witch echoed inside his head. </p><p>"He sounds horrible," she teased.  </p><p>He tried to keep his eyes focused on the books, not the worker. But he couldn't help himself and added, "He is! And his sense of humor is even worse if you can believe it."</p><p>Mammon didn't want to know why her laugh was different or why her presence felt so natural. He found himself unable to brush it off.</p><p>The errand was supposed to be quick and an excuse to travel to the human world. However, he found himself no longer in a rush to leave. Instead, he turned his eyes to the stranger once again.</p><p>"You can call me Mammon," he said with a wide grin.</p><hr/><p>An hour had passed since Mammon entered the shop but his eyes were still glued to a limited edition of "<em>HAMLET</em>." </p><p>"Wait, so he <em>dies </em>?" he cried in outrage. "What happens to the ghost?"</p><p>"I don't know, he disappears I think," (y/n) replied with a grin.</p><p>Mammon paused his newly found anger towards literature and looked at his phone screen, and he cursed at whatever he saw. "<em> Shit </em>, I have to go; I didn't realize it was so late."</p><p><em> I didn't realize it either </em>; she wanted to admit but felt like the words would come out weird if she said them aloud.</p><p>She packed a leather book inside a small bag, tossed a store business card. She kept her eyes on her task and avoided Mammon's figure as he leaned against the register counter. </p><p>"I hope your brother likes it," she said. </p><p>"Thanks." There was a long pause before he mumbled, "I'll see ya' around."</p><hr/><p>Mammon smiled as he opened his wallet and placed the business card behind Goldie. The edges flat against the multiple cards.</p><p><em> Where have you been, you scummy bastard </em> ? The voice rang. While it was not unusual for his brothers to communicate through their thoughts, Satan's voice startled him. <em>Come home soon. Lucifer is looking everywhere for you. </em></p><p>Great.</p><p>Lucifer was going to have a fit when he realized Mammon had missed most of his morning classes. But for once, Mammon couldn't care less. </p><p>It was a simple sentence, but he felt the impossible fluttering inside his chest as he recalled the words written on the card in dark ink. <em> Call me if you need anything!  </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Icarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Never regret thy fall, O Icarus of the fearless flight</p><p> For the greatest tragedy of them all </p><p>Is never to feel the burning light"</p><p> - Oscar Wilde.</p><hr/><p>Mammon felt like his skin was on fire, and even the gold inside his pocket failed to calm him down. Earlier, he'd gambled away most of his money but somehow managed to make a profit during his second round. By all accounts, he should've felt happy.</p><p>But the unease was present like a cut against cursed ale. Which had actually happened once, when Beel bit his finger by accident and tried to make it better by submerging it inside the drink. </p><p><em>What was wrong with him?</em> Ever since his trip, he'd lost all appetite and found himself lost in thought. There was no pain, but something was wrong.</p><p>Demons couldn't get sick, so the possibility was out of the question. They became overwhelmed at times, sure, but a demon was otherwise healthy most of the time. Their bodies were strong thanks to their immortal blood. </p><p>While Mammon was strong enough to endure pain, he was not smart enough to avoid it. Even as a child, luck rarely favored him. </p><p>When he tried to fly for the first time, his wings had snapped like a pair of twigs. But he tried again and again until the taste of divine blood filled his mouth like ambrosia. </p><p>He bled until angels around him grew worried and uneasy.</p><p><em>"You'll hurt yourself,"</em> they whispered. <em>"Try again in a few more years."</em></p><p>However, his desire to fly was stronger than the judgment in their eyes. His pain became the fuel that urged him to continue, and it wasn't long until his wings grew strong and sturdy. Until the day, their strength was eradicated along with his status.</p><p>The day he fell, Mammon had welcomed the emptiness below him. Because unlike his brothers, the sensation of falling was not strange to him. </p><p>But the current ache inside his chest was different; <em> it craved to be answered </em>. Mammon closed his eyes, and the small shop came into mind. </p><p>In contrast to the grand libraries in 'Devildom,' the bookstore store was a pale comparison. The Royal Library, for example, contained the history of their kind and secured secrets from the darkest places in hell. </p><p>But none of those stories appealed to him unless they came from her mouth. </p><p>There was a pain-filled groan that escaped Mammon as he pressed warm hands against his face in embarrassment. </p><p>
  <em>Strong enough to endure pain but not smart enough to avoid it</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I try and finish my other fics instead of thinking about Mammon? Maybe. Will I? Who knows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hamlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I must be cruel only to be kind”</p><p>― William Shakespeare</p><hr/><p>Mammon eyelids grew heavy as the lecture continued. His trip to the human world had left him worn out and more tired than he would’ve liked to admit. </p><p>" Mammon," Satan hissed. "Would it kill you to try and stay awake for once you’re embarrassing me."</p><p>
  <em> Wrathful little prick. </em>
</p><p>He thought about the girl, and the way her eyes brightened as she listened to him. Thought about the curve of her lips and every other detail he could summon. </p><p>Mammon felt a jab at his side. All fantasies of bookshelves and the multiple uses for them gone as the pain registered.</p><p>"The hell was that for?!" Mammon protested, his eyes on Satan. </p><p>"I asked you a question, but it seems your thoughts were elsewhere" the instructor said with a glare. "Now, who said the famous words, “<em> To be or not to be? </em>” the answer comes from a human text and relates to our current unit in the study of human literature."</p><p>The sound of snickers and murmurs erupted around the room. Levi gave an eye roll and leaned back on his seat, while Satan picked at his sweater with disinterest.</p><p>Mammon blinked for a second. He knew it would be easy to avoid answering altogether, he'd done it before, but a sweet voice echoed in his ear. </p><p>He felt his skin tingle as he said, "It was Hamlet Prince of Denmark<em> ." </em> </p><hr/><p>The fan at her side hummed with effort as it pushed air around the room. The afternoon had been slow and humid and was worsened by the constant voice in her mind that played on repeat.</p><p>
  <em> You gave Mammon the wrong card, you idiot. </em>
</p><p>She'd noticed the mistake that afternoon and thought about it since. Although a small part of her felt sad nothing came of it. </p><p>Surely, Mammon would have seen it? <em> Unless his brother had been the one to find it </em>. Oh no.</p><p>The encounter had been brief, but it made her smile despite herself. Mammon's laugh was all she could think about, like she was some sort of lovesick school girl. </p><p>(Y/N) placed her head on the counter and gave a silent scream. </p><p>It was stupid of her to expect anything. But she <em> had </em> waited for a text and when none arrived all hope had plummeted to the ground.</p><p><em> Stupid, stupid, stupid </em>.</p><p>A chirp came from inside the pocket of her apron like she'd summoned the noise. She opened the text, but paused when she noticed the unknown number on her screen.</p><p><b>Unknown: </b>Hey, (y/n)!</p><p><b>Unknown</b>: This is Mammon. I have something to tell you...</p><p>She somehow managed to keep her composure together long enough to type a quick reply. </p><p><b>Y/N:</b> Hey, Mammon! </p><p><b>Y/N:</b> typing…</p><p>She should apologize for the card. She'd rehearsed the excuse in her head multiple times after all, but now that she had the chance, she felt stuck. But it <em> had </em> been an accident, there was no reason to feel nervous. <em> Right? </em></p><p>The sound of a new message distracted her from her dilemma, and she felt her throat go dry at the words.</p><p><b>Unknown:</b> Actually, I'd rather tell you in person, see ya’ in a few!</p><p>
  <em> Well, shit. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know how regularly I'll update but in the future, I'll try to make each chapter a bit longer. I'm not sure how long the story will be lol but I want to keep it relatively short.<br/>Thank you for reading, see ya soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Terms and Conditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think my brother almost passed out,” Mammon said with a laugh. “You should’ve been there to see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way Mammon would ever allow her to meet any of his brothers. She was human, and even the slightest tantrum from Satan would shatter her bones. The image bothered Mammon more than he cared to admit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he have the same reaction when you gave him the present?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prior worry evaporated and turned into something else as he looked at her expectant expression. He’d wanted to tell her all about it. Ached, to see her eyes brighten at his words. But the reality of what had actually happened deflated his excitement. There would be no grand story to tell her in return for the one she’d given him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His birthday isn’t til’ October,” he admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shop was silent, but a soft hum from a nearby fan echoed as he waited for her response. She tried to keep her face straight but failed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and tilted her head at him. “Mammon, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>June</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” there was a pause while she counted silently with her fingers, “his birthday is four months away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what he said! Before he slammed the door in my face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair laughed like the image was enough to account for the mistake. Perhaps it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon liked (y/n). But attraction meant nothing to a demon. Unlike humans, the desire for something or someone was temporary until it became bothersome. If a demon became emotionally invested, it was only a matter of time until those feelings became an obsession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Mammon overlooked the obvious, his brothers were a variable he couldn’t control. If Lucifer found out about the girl…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go, I have exams comin’ up and I’m really behind.” The excuse felt cheap even as he assured himself it was for the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want, I can help you study in the future,” she offered. “You look worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon shook his head, but part of him felt glad at the concern that coated her words. It was one thing to have Lucifer nag him to study but it was another to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>as his tutor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was a temptation served on a silver dish.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re busy with the shop, I don’t wanna bother ya’ with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tapped a finger against her lips, and a crease formed in her forehead. There was a calculative look on her face like the one Lucifer got before he proposed a contract. Mammon felt his skin prickle with a mix of delight and fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s make a deal,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was human and smelled of mortality even from a distance. Her hair would become gray, and her bones frail before Mammon even noticed the years pass. Her children’s children would wither away while Mammon remained perpetually young. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He agreed with no hesitation. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Old friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was a way to describe her relationship with Mammon, she would have summarized it as </span>
  <em>
    <span>unexpected</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Despite the newly found friendship, his visits were something she looked forward to at the end of every week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had offered to tutor him in exchange for his help around the store. Admittedly there was not a single task she couldn't do herself, but she had clung to the request as a last resort. He came over every Friday, and they would study or work around each other until the shop closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He talked to her like no one ever had. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was cheesy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it was the truth. Mammon felt like an old friend, and he acted just like it. He never teased her for the way she rambled on about stories or stupid questions. Instead, he humored her enough to add his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost a month had passed since their first encounter, and the fall would bring school along with it. She knew it was selfish, but she wished, not for the first time in her life, that school would disappear once and for all. It would be her first semester in college, and she would be forced to say goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana looked at her often these days. She knew the woman would miss having her around the store. But (y/n) would call as often as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had postponed telling Mammon, but she knew the band-aid had to be pulled off quickly for her own sake. The sooner, the better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going abroad in a week," she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The road was paved with stones, and when Mammon stumbled, she thought nothing of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh? When will you be back?" he demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her chest felt like a fist had collided with it. Mammon blinked at her, and when she did not answer, he tugged at the fabric of her top. His nails-always painted white-gripped the material and refused to let go. It was so different from his usual behavior she melted at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't be back for a while. I have some family that lives abroad so I could stay there for good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon released her and stepped away, startled. His usual peppy attitude was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A week," he muttered. "How long have you known you were leaving?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing in his voice that hinted at anger, but his eyes avoided hers as they walked along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For a while," she admitted, "I was accepted to a good university, and I worked with Nana to earn some money before leaving."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are ya' apologizing for? We have a few days left, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could not prove her suspicion, but something about his behavior made her believe Mammon was not a stranger to goodbyes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am working on the next chapter and I am in pain :) School is really busy so I almost feel bad for all my other fics that are missing updates, whoops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s making that face again,” Satan said. </p><p>Mammon could feel the weight of Satan’s gaze on his back. He ignored it and let his face rest against the soft fabric of his coat. Mammon would have skipped breakfast altogether, but it was a rule to attend every meal without fail.</p><p>“Did you lose money, Mammon?” A finger poked at his cheek gently, “Because if you’re too upset to eat your plate…”</p><p>“You can have it, Beel,” Mammon murmured, the sound muffled by his sleeve.</p><p>He was not in the mood to interact with any of them. His head throbbed painfully, and he felt his temples cry out at the smallest hint of sound. Mammon had used up most of his energy traveling back and forth for the last few weeks, and his body began to show signs of it.</p><p><em>After (y/n) left, he would have all the time to ‘sleep’ it off.</em> He sunk deeper at the thought. </p><p>Lucifer arrived at the table and, with a single motion, arranged his chair and utensils around him. If he wasn’t trying to keep up appearances, he usually let his power do most of the work for him. With a nod from the eldest, their meal began. </p><p>“I need to talk to you after breakfast, so stop by my office, <em> Mammon </em>.” </p><p><em> Uh-oh </em>. “Wait, hold on, I have things to do-” </p><p>“I wasn’t asking,” Lucifer said, with a firm tone that left no room for argument.</p><p>Mammon tried to rise from his seat and found his legs bound by invisible shackles. He could not see the restraints, but he knew at his current state Lucifer could immobilize him for days without even blinking. </p><hr/><p><em> “If you love working here, why don’t you stay?” </em> Mammon had asked. His eyes the only thing visible behind a stack of boxes. </p><p>
  <em> “I’ve worked hard all my life to get into a good college. It would feel like a waste of time to give it all up.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “But wouldn’t giving up on something you love be worse?” </em> Mammon had murmured. </p><p>There was a burning inside her lungs as her legs carried her back to the shop. She felt the anxiety she’d shoved down throughout the week rise like bubbles, frail, and bound to pop. </p><p>Why hadn't he shown up? Was he that angry at her? </p><p>The sight of the shop eased her shaky breath, and she felt her knees buckle finally. Tears welled up in her eyes before they fell in streams of hot liquid against her icy skin. Dusk was a kiss that left her cold and alone.</p><p>“I don’t want to go,” she whispered into the cold air. </p><p>She knew it was expected of her, but the thought of leaving home frightened her. College had changed her friends and distanced them from her. While some still kept in touch with her, they eventually focused on their careers and let their hobbies become side distractions. </p><p>But inside the shop, she was free to be herself without guilt. If she spent hours browsing through comics or reading romance novels, no one cared. And her customers had slowly become her closest friends.</p><p>The thought of leaving it all behind scared her more than she wanted to admit. If Mammon had visited, she was sure the tears would have escaped her all the same. But his absence felt like a slap from reality. </p><p>She had waited, but he never showed. Tomorrow would come, and her flight would take her away from the only thing she knew better than herself. </p><p>“I’ve been looking for you,” a voice purred. </p><p> </p><p>There was a flash of blond hair before the world went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short chapter for now until school calms down, stay safe, see yall soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A strange ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon relaxed his shoulders and extended a hand towards a nearby candle. His finger caressed the flame, and the fire leaped in response. He grinned at the warm sensation on his skin.</p><p>“The human realm has agreed to send a representative for the first time since the incident.” Lucifer cleared his throat for emphasis, “They'll arrive any day now, and I’m placing you in charge of them.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Mammon shifted in his seat, unsure how to react to the news. “You’re actually okay with it? After what Belphie did to that exchange student?” </p><p>“Belphegor has agreed to keep his distance, but you’ll <em> ensure </em> he follows through. The human is coming as a <em> keeper </em>, not a student. His safety is only a concern until the ceremony.”</p><p>While many humans believed their artifacts were located in museums, most of them actually resided in Devildom. Only the ‘keeper’ was allowed to access the originals. Despite their human heritage, many of them lived long lives as guardians. </p><p>After the celestial war, the tradition had been paused. So it came as a surprise it was being allowed once more.</p><p>“Dammit, I take it I don’t have a choice?”</p><p>Lucifer shuffled through a stack of binders and waved a dismissive hand in Mammon’s general direction. “You don’t. I know you don’t like using your power against your brothers, but this ordeal is only a precaution.”</p><p>The old clock that hung atop the giant wall chimed with a somber finality. She was likely inside a plane on her way to start her new life. </p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re not a demon,” she murmured, “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>She meant the words, but it was hard to maintain them when the massive pair of wings spread before her. They extended across the room like giant curtains of darkness. If she focused, she could even smell the citrus and musk that came from them. </p><p>“Your screams said otherwise,” the stranger said with a glare. He stood perched on top of a dark wood dresser with a lamp in hand. </p><p>She had tossed said appliance earlier, and when it had smacked against his temple, the large membranous wings had erupted from him. To say she had been shocked would have been the understatement of the year. But she refused to give him the satisfaction. </p><p>“I screamed because you brought me here against my will. Not because of those, those <em> things </em>.”</p><p>The wings shrunk behind him like the ears of a cat ready to attack. His face was obscured by the dimly lit room, but she could see the annoyance in his eyes. They glimmered brightly like water hit by the moonlight. </p><p>“If I knew you would be this annoying, I would have left you.” He placed the lamp on the floor and proceeded to step on the ground indignantly. </p><p>When she’d awoken, the shock of the strange surroundings had forced her to search for an escape route. And when the blond had walked into the room, she had made the only logical decision anyone would do in the face of danger; <em> attack </em>. He had restrained her shortly after but not before she was able to toss everything in her way.</p><p>He was furious, but instead of attacking, he rummaged through a nearby box. Within seconds he produced a familiar package. </p><p>“I’ve been looking for this for years. I wanted to reward you for finding it, but I must have used magic by accident and caused you to pass out.” With a slight movement of his hand, the restraints on her body loosened. “Consider my patience, your reward.”</p><p>“Who gave that to you,” she asked. The pit of her stomach churned, already aware of the answer. </p><p>“It was a gift from my brother.” He stared at her for a moment before he extended the book towards her. </p><p>Her fingertips brushed against the cover. Everything about it was exactly as she remembered it. Even the seal of purchase identified it as a former product. But if <em>he</em> was a demon, that meant Mammon-</p><p>“He never told you. You thought he was human.” There was amusement in his voice and something close to pity. </p><p>It was too much, too quickly, and she felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment. Had Mammon humored her as part of a joke?</p><p>“In that case, let me introduce myself, I’m Satan The Avatar of Wrath.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still keeping this a bookstore AU so things are about to get interesting...I hope. More Mammon content is on it's way, worry not. Stay safe and see ya'll soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Welcome home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hall was empty, and Mammon’s footsteps made a soft scuffing sound as they met with the stone that covered the floor. He could not stop the thoughts of her as he fumbled with several gold coins inside his pocket. The weight of them was reassuring, and he trailed the edges of the metal with slow movements. If he focused enough, he could feel the gold on his skin like a warm kiss of the sun. </p><p>Devildom was a place of darkness, and the sun was like a myth. Those who ranked low on the power chain never saw the flaming star in the sky and never would. The thought usually made him feel strange, but for once, he was thankful for it. She would be safe without his kind around. </p><p>He had considered telling her the truth. But always stopped himself before he built up the courage to confess the words. He’d wanted her to like him for who he was without the fear of <em>what </em> he was. </p><p>“What are you smiling about?” Beel said, mouth full. “I thought Lucifer was going to punish you.”</p><p>Startled, Mammon placed a hand over his chest but dropped it when he caught sight of the orange hair. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Mammon yelped, “I thought you were Lucifer.” </p><p>“He’s with Asmo trying to decide on the color for the ceremony,” Beel said. “Belphie told me about it last night. It looks like we’re all participating.”</p><p>“Asmo gets to play around while I get stuck as a babysitter?!” </p><p>Beel sighed and took another bite off a bread loaf, “At least you’re not in charge of walking Cerberus. He gets restless with visitors.”</p><p>Mammon disliked the idea of subduing the family dog. Still, it had to be better than looking after a stuck up “chosen” one. Every single one of them always looked down at him once they ascended to the position. </p><p>“When do we meet the human anyway?” </p><p>“Satan is in charge of choosing a candidate,” Beel mumbled, “Lucifer thought it would be a good idea, according to Belphie.”</p><p>There was a chill that coursed through Mammon’s body as the thought of Satan crossed his mind. Like Lucifer, their brother was unpredictable and bound to do terrible things. Satan was always willing to go through great lengths to inconvenience the eldest. To know <em>he </em>was the one in charge of the hunt for a suitable candidate made Mammon nervous. </p><p>“No, that’s a <em> terrible </em>idea! He’s the one who hired several succubi to tutor our class, remember?” Mammon said. </p><p>Beel grinned and licked the corner of his index finger, “Lucifer had to clean up the mess they left behind.”</p><p>There was an odd sense of nostalgia that lingered with the memory. It seemed Beel thought so as well, judging by the faraway look in his eyes. Or perhaps he was just hungry again—likely a mixture of both.</p><p>“Maybe he’ll pick someone nice this time.” Beel finally said. </p><p>Mammon hoped his brother was right.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’ve chosen you, but there’s no need to thank me,” Satan finished, after a lengthy explanation. He picked up a leather-bound book and turned it over. With careful precision, he said, “It’s a great honor to become a keeper, in fact, I think you’ll find the grand palace a beautiful place.”</p><p>The explanation had truthfully left her just as confused if not more. She wanted to go home, not become some supervisor of relics. If he wanted to thank her for his birthday present a simple card would have been enough. But maybe it was just a demon thing. </p><p>“In my world,” she said carefully, “we don’t take people from their homes to thank them.”</p><p>His eyes focused on her and the gradient of them moved with the flames around them. Despite his features, she realized he had the same eyes as Mammon. While his eyes were a mixture of blue and yellow, their otherworldliness was precisely the same as Mammon’s. </p><p>“I thought it impolite to show up at your home, so I brought you to mine,” he explained. “You can reject the offering, but the ceremony will still take place.”</p><p>She opened her mouth to complain or beg for a chance at freedom when a sharp sound came from the doorway. </p><p>“You failed to inform me of your return,” the stranger said, his voice like thunder. “I must have not made myself clear.”</p><p>“Oh no, you were perfectly clear,” Satan grinned, “I just didn’t feel like reporting back to you.”</p><p>The tension between them was obvious even to a bystander like herself. She kept silent in fear of attracting the gaze of the unknown presence. But as if her thoughts had been spoken aloud, the figure turned towards her. It shifted into recognizable human features in the blink of an eye. </p><p>“Is she…” he began, his voice no longer a distortion of sound. </p><p>“Indeed,” Satan agreed. </p><p>The sound of fabric against fabric filled the room as the figure approached her. His face was pleasing to the eye, and his eyes were a piercing black that hurt when looked at directly. Even without knowing who he was, she knew he was to be the one in charge. </p><p>“Welcome to Devildom,” massive black wings fanned behind him like the feathers of a peacock, “I am-”</p><p>“Lucifer,” she finished. </p><p>The images of the Angel flashed in her mind. The first time she had seen a depiction of him in art, the numerous wings had fascinated her. </p><p>“You have several wings and look exactly like our human depictions of you,” she explained. Suddenly aware of the weight of his eyes on her, she looked away in embarrassment. He was a demon and likely did not like to be compared to human renditions. </p><p>“It seems my brother has made a fascinating choice,” Lucifer said with a coy smile. “Come, we have much to see. I take it you have questions and I’ll do my best to answer them.”</p><p>The crackle of fire around her was crisp as she looked around the room for the last time. While every surface was filled with books, it was the nightstand that caught her attention. On top of it rested a book with a vintage-looking cat on the cover.</p><p>
  <em> “I shouldn’t be telling you this but between us both. My brother kind of acts like a cat, wrathful little prick.” </em>
</p><p>A smile formed on her lips as the sound of Mammon’s voice replayed in her head.<em> If he was related to them, they couldn’t possibly be that bad, could they?</em></p><p>With one single step she followed the demon out of the room and into the future that awaited her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was trying to make this chapter longer but I am pretty busy this week :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler warning: I will be using a character in the game that might be mentioned in some chats or texts but it's nothing relevant to the current chapters. It's more of a side character and doesn't really spoil anything for the current chapters (not that it even matters because this is a different AU but ya know just a heads up)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another pair of curious eyes glanced at her yet again as she walked beside Lucifer. Most were students at "RAD," which was a school built specifically for demons. </p><p>The school was not only founded by the prince but also named after Lord Diavolo himself; Whom she would meet at her ceremony tomorrow. But for the time being, all she had to worry about was keeping up with the demon at her side.</p><p> Their "tour" of the house had turned out to be a day-long event or the equivalent of one since Devildom received no sunlight; only a dark endless sky. </p><p>That did not matter much to them, it seemed, because their house thrived illuminated from the inside. Every hall was designed to attract the eye to the decor that varied from handcrafted items to outright frescoed pieces on the wall. The whole house, although fancy, had a well lived-in feel to it. From the way Lucifer talked about every room, she knew the place was home to him. The feeling comforted her, just a bit.</p><p><em> He wouldn't be showing me the house if he meant me any harm </em>, she thought. </p><p>"This is the dining hall. While you're in Devildom, feel free to join us for breakfast," Lucifer stated, with a polite smile. </p><p>A few eyes turned to gawk at her but looked down immediately when their gaze fell to her companion. But some of them still gave a small nod in their direction. Since she was no one, they were likely for the demon at her side. </p><p>Without so much as a second glance, Lucifer proceeded to walk past the doorway onto their next location. </p><p>After a moment of silence, Lucifer cleared his throat and looked at her with curiosity.</p><p>"You're a strange one," he said calmly. "Most humans would've cried or begged for their life by now."</p><p>She avoided a tall student in the middle of the hall before she answered. "Would you let me go home if I beg?" </p><p>Lucifer blinked but arranged his features quickly back to normal. "No," He placed a hand to his chest, "But if you do your job right, you may return home eventually. And if you so wish your life can pick up from the moment you left, nothing changed or altered, I give you my word."</p><p>She nodded and proceeded to follow without another word.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The tour lasted for an extra hour, and the soles of her feet throbbed from the strain. </p><p>Lucifer looked at her and seemed to consider something. "I believe that's all for today. I forget how exhausting walking can be for some humans, I just have one last person I want you to meet."</p><p>She nearly groaned at the thought of another trip around the halls.</p><p>But there was no chance to prepare herself as they marched towards a door with a huge metal lock on it. The wood was a dark cherry with bolts that bound it in place. The size of the door was twice as big as any she'd ever seen.</p><p>A seal on a handle showed an inscription that she could only guess was an old language or a demon thing. With a movement from Lucifer, the door opened effortlessly like it was made out of cardboard. </p><p>And a sound from inside came almost instantly. </p><p>"I want to introduce my brother," Lucifer muttered, a hint of anger on his brow. </p><p>She fought to keep her features neutral, but when Mammon himself stood at the center of the room, a strange warmth filled her heart. Unaware of her presence, the white-haired demon leaned against a desk, eyes on his coat. "Took ya' long enough," he complained, "I've been waitin' forever." </p><p>Mammon arranged a gold pin on his jacket and pulled at the hem of his coat in annoyance. </p><p>"This is Mammon," Lucifer said. "The Avatar of Greed."</p><p>"The GREAT Mammon for this human-" Recognition was clear on his features as he looked up at her for the first time. </p><p>If her eyes could've burned a hole through him, she would have. Instead, she kept her eyes on him and bowed her head slightly. "It's a pleasure."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mammon gripped the surface of the ceramic sink with enough force to make the exterior vibrate under his palm. The vomit never came, but nausea still remained. He pressed a cold hand to his face and ran cold water from the golden faucet. </p><p>Asmo had insisted on the thing after a visit to the human world. <em>They use them to wash their palms and often use scented potions to cleanse impurities</em>. Asmo insisted on getting one until Lucifer had caved to his begging. A week later, the sink was installed.</p><p>Mammon made a mental note to thank Asmo later. </p><p>
  <em> "Why did you lie to me?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because you’re a human."</em>
</p><p>He was a liar. </p><p>A liar who knew it was better to have her hate him despite what every part of his body screamed. When she had confronted him the anger in her face had cornered him to say the least 'sensible' thing (as his brother would say). But after a well deserved lecture she had forgiven him, just like that. </p><p>"<em>You always look away when you lie,</em>" she explained, <em>"I know you'll tell me when you're ready.</em>" And that had been it.</p><p>If all went well, she would be a part of their world and a resident of Devildom until she was ready to return. Mammon knew his gift had indirectly caused all of it and the more he thought about it, the worse his stomach felt.  </p><p>He knew his place in the world and the way everything would eventually end for him. Each one of his brothers, including himself had been cursed after the war; and while he had always doubted the words they rang loud and clear inside his head: <em>"I bestow upon you insatiable greed unlike any the world has ever seen. May you always seek that which you cannot have, and bring misery to those you love. Until your last breath, second-born, Mammon." </em></p><p>She would spend her days surrounded by ancient scrolls and books from wall to wall. Doomed to live in a world without sunlight. Without sunsets and warm greetings from customers. What Satan must have considered a gift would eventually become a curse. </p><p>If she did not hate him yet, there would come a day when she would.</p><p>
  <em> He leaned into the sink and let the cold water keep the nausea at bay.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mammon fixed the collar on his coat as he let the door click in place behind him. The bathroom was located at the edge of the hall, surrounded by a few pieces of art. Belphie had always insisted the things looked tacky and took up too much space, but Mammon always found them quite pretty. </p><p>"Oh? If it isn't my favorite brother," A woman's voice cooed behind him.</p><p>Mammon froze in place, the hair on the back of his neck already aware of the stranger's identity. There was only one person who could trigger such a response from even a demon. </p><p>"Maddi," Mammon muttered. "What're ya doing here?"</p><p>Maddi was a powerful witch despite being a mortal. Her magic was ancient, and no one in the kingdom could ever figure out her motives. In the past, her actions drove Lord Diavolo to take precautions against her. </p><p>"Don't act innocent," Maddi scoffed, "An apprentice of mine notified me about the little ceremony that's going to take place tomorrow." </p><p>"I see."</p><p>"What's with the face? If I didn't know any better, I might assume you don't want me here."</p><p>"That ain't it!" Mammon knew the kind of conversation that was required when dealing with people like her. Lucifer was an expert at talking his way out of delicate situations but Mammon? Not so much. "I'm kinda' busy tryin' to get everything ready for tomorrow-"</p><p>"Ah, look at you being so obedient. You never served <em> me </em> this well, I'm almost jealous." </p><p>If he could do nothing else, he would keep his brothers and (y/n) safe from her reach.</p><p>"I don't serve you."</p><p>"Yes," Maddi said, "You made that perfectly clear when you refused to make a pact with me, didn't you?"</p><p>Maddi was a master at using her beauty to gain favors and power, but Mammon had little interest in either. He was greedy, yes, but even his endless hunger was no comparison for her desires. There was no line she wouldn't cross.</p><p>"Is that why you're here?" </p><p>"No, I'm more interested in the identity of our mystery chosen one, won't you tell me so I can meet them myself?"</p><p>Mammon stepped towards her and clenched his jaw involuntarily. "Don't you dare-"</p><p>"<em> Mammon, </em> " Lucifer interrupted with a stern voice, " <em> leave us </em>."</p><p>His brother greeted the witch and leaned in until he was close enough to make her blush. After a few words, she looped her arm around him with a smile. Lucifer had no interest in the woman but he remained at her side nonetheless. </p><p>She waved a delicate hand at Mammon, "See you tomorrow, Mammon, dear!" </p><p>Mammon clasped a hand around his hand, where a half-formed claw had begun to take form. If Lucifer hadn't interrupted, he might have let the change take form entirely. </p><p>
  <em>May you always seek that which you cannot have, and bring misery to those you love, second born.</em>
</p><p>Something deep inside his gut told him it would not be the last he saw of the witch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was kinda Mammon heavy. But I wanted to give some more clarity on where the story is headed since it was kind of vague. I hope ya'll enjoyed it!<br/>Until next time, wash your hands and drink water. Sending you all *virtual hugs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Prince Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're adorable," Asmo said with a squeal of delight. </p><p>His manicured nails adjusted the fabric of her cloak with a firm tug. She knew it was almost time to step on stage and claim the title she never asked for. According to Lucifer, it was temporary, and the sooner she was done with it, the faster she would return home.</p><p>That morning she had been instructed to rehearse every movement and detail. But all she managed to do was waste time thinking about Mammon. He'd left her side the day before and failed to return in the morning. </p><p><em> He's free to do what he wants. We're nothing to each other. </em> </p><p>But despite her bravado, all she wanted was the sound of his voice at her side. Instead, as if by command, a voice clear as day broke through the silence.</p><p>"I want to welcome (y/n)!" Lord Diavolo announced. "Her presence here will ensure the wisdom of all three realms remains safe and under the hand of someone chosen by one of our own!"</p><p>A cheer erupted from the crowd, and the young prince turned towards her in full splendor. He wore no crown or signs of his "true" form, but the aura around him was so strong it was impossible to mistake his lineage. </p><p>In all her years alive, not once did the scene before her cross her mind. She fantasized about fictional scenarios-<em> sometimes </em>-but her current reality was by far more extravagant than any daydream, she’d ever had.</p><p>Asmo wiped a tear from his eye and blew a kiss in her direction. Like a proud mother sending their daughter off to a school dance instead of a demon arranged event. "I will be cheering for you! Don't forget what I told you, and good luck!" </p><p>Asmo shoved her gently towards the stage and disappeared. Only the cloak and multiple accessories remained at her side. </p><p>With a single step, she raised herself to the stage and proceeded to take her place next to the prince. As her hand fell in his, the crowd erupted once again. A few faces in the crowd smiled with fanged canines. </p><p><em> Do not let go of his hand </em> , Asmo said, <em> I know I may look like the most beautiful being you've ever seen, but even I have dark instincts and so do every single one of the students at RAD. </em>Asmodeous was the fifth-born Avatar of Lust after all and his advice had to count for something.</p><p>She gripped the hand of her companion tighter at the sight of the faces below. <em> Hungry and awaiting. </em></p><p>Among them a particular face stood out, the smile soft and human. The features belonged to a woman who was beautiful beyond words. When the woman realized she had (y/n)'s attention she waved a friendly hand. If (y/n) was not in the middle of an entire crowd she might've approached the stranger.</p><p>"Knowledge is a powerful thing," Lord Diavolo announced and placed a ring on her finger, delicately, "this is yours until you are ready to part with it."</p><p>The metal of the band was warm against her skin. It felt alive even as it sat on her hand. Around the ring's edges, ancient letters were carved skillfully with craftsmanship that had to belong to the celestial realm. </p><p>"I'm going to prick your skin," the Lord mumbled as he brought her hand close to his lips, "this will only hurt for a second."</p><p><em>Yes, it might look weird, but it's our way of sealing a contract; a drop of blood is usually enough. </em>Asmo had thankfully included as much in his explanation that morning.</p><p>A cough vibrated in the distance, but she ignored it and stared at the ‘man’ before her. His eyes were a shade of pure gold like the clips Asmo had placed above her temples. He regarded her with curiosity, a typical response to her presence it seemed, but also a bit of awe.</p><p>He kept his eyes on her as he placed one of his canines against the side of her wrist. The pain came, but it was quickly forgotten as the prince kissed the broken skin. Where the cut had been, only a warm sensation lingered.</p><p>"Welcome, to my kingdom," he whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's a short piece to ease your week, I don't know why I wrote Lord Diavolo being a seductive<br/>(king) for no reason. I was fanning myself and I don't even see him that way at all? ALSO autocorrect has been changing DIAVOLO to Diablo, so I've fixed that error in case it was bothering anyone.</p><p>I am considering new ideas for upcoming stories, if you have a brother you would like featured in the future let me know, or don't maybe I suck at writing these lol But I will be waiting until I finish this one to publish a new one. I'm aiming to finish this one by the end of this month? *fingers crossed*<br/>My posting schedule will probably be every Friday/Saturday from now on.<br/>Stay safe and see ya'll soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Greed & Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the ceremony out of the way, everything seems ready to go; however, not all is well in Devildom. The gift (y/n) has been bestowed is turning out to feel more like a double-edged sword. With a newfound fear, what can a former bookshop employee and the second born Avatar of Greed do to avoid incoming doom? Will enemies turn out to be allies or will newfound friendships be the key to the future...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Diavolo walked by her side with his hands clasped behind him as they both moved through the massive library. "The place  runs itself for the most part, but it is now connected to you by blood.”</p>
<p>The horror in her expression must have amused the prince because he laughed loudly when he looked at her. </p>
<p>"No, it's not like that, it's similar to what humans might call  intuition. The more you practice, the stronger it will become; those who've mastered the bond with this place say they can foresee many things," he said.</p>
<p>"Like some sort of Oracle?"</p>
<p>"Well, we haven't seen one of <em> those </em> in a long time," Lord Diavolo looked up at the sky, then back at her, "the last of them perished during the Celestial War."</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but the sound of keys grabbed her attention. A door to their left opened, and a tall man peeked from the outside. </p>
<p>Diavolo approached the man with familiarity. "Barbatos! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. I want you to show her the place we talked about." </p>
<p>"I had to deal with some minor disturbances, my apologies." The stranger bowed before the Lord and turned around to face her. "You must be our new guest. I'm Barbatos, the butler for his royal highness."</p>
<p>He accepted her bow in return and urged them to follow behind. Whereas most of the other demons could have passed as normal human beings, nothing about the butler would be considered common in his current form. His hair was partly colored with the same hue as emeralds and atop his head rested a black head adornment.</p>
<p>She followed them through the halls and down several flights of stairs before they stood in front of a small shop. Confused, she turned to face the royal butler.</p>
<p>Barbatos cleared his throat and clarified the situation. "This is the supply shop for many of the students at RAD."</p>
<p>The shelves and cabinets could be seen from the outside. Stacks of books and odd colored feathers rested neatly atop stools and boxes. It <em> was </em> the demon version of a supply shop. </p>
<p>"This reminds me of a place back home," she said in a low whisper. </p>
<p>The image of those long afternoons with Mammon flashed in her mind immediately. <em> Mammon’s long lashes as they peered up at her, the sound of his laughter as he teased her, his white hair that fell over his face as he smiled. </em> Her chest ached the longer she thought about it.</p>
<p>"Yes, I suppose it would. Satan made us aware of your previous occupation," Barbatos said. "Forgive my intrusion, but I convinced Lord Diavolo to let you run this place. It might ease your transition to Devildom."</p>
<p>Her mouth moved, but no words came out; only a whimper as the ring on her finger warmed suddenly. </p>
<p>
  <em> "Mammon, wake up!"  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She screamed as the blood poured from the wound at his side down to the floor. One drop then another, like water from a faucet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Around him a pile of bodies lay on the floor unmoving. Their uniforms torn and soaked, some with water and others with the same scarlett hue. When her eyes gazed around she spotted the shape of Lucifer and Satan who both lay with their eyes closed. Their beauty untouched but the vibrance long gone.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I'm sorry," Mammon mumbled. "I should have told you-" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A sound of heels tapped behind her and the fog filled her vision once more. </em>
</p>
<p>"Should I call a medic?" Barbatos asked as he looked directly at the Lord. “She seems to be- oh you’re back! You were in quite a state of shock, would you like to sit? We can finish the tour another day.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Those who've mastered the bond with this place say they can foresee many things. </em>
</p>
<p>"No," she refused the offer and looked towards the palace, "I need to go back to the castle."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mammon's fingers moved swiftly as he counted multiple bills. His head ached but the pain eased as he pocketed the money from the event. A few of his classmates bet several amounts of Grimm to predict the outcome of the night. Some wanted to see gore and bloodshed while others were satisfied with any minor tragedy. </p>
<p>Since he was in charge of security, he knew better than anyone how the night would end. <em> Calm and free of any mishap.  </em></p>
<p>If only he'd gotten a chance to congratulate (y/n), his evening would have been complete. But Lord Diavolo escorted her out of the dining hall and out into the night earlier. </p>
<p>Mammon felt the heat on his skin rise as he'd watched her smile at Diavolo all evening. He was irritated and restless as he endured his brother's and watched from afar. </p>
<p>
  <em> She was his friend after all, and it was normal to feel such annoyances, right? </em>
</p>
<p>"I wonder where they are now," Levi asked, while he detangled the wire from his headphones, "You don't think they went off to his private-"</p>
<p>Mammon raised a hand to cut him off before his brother finished the thought, "Don't, it was enough havin' to watch them earlier."</p>
<p>"Ugh, you were totally glaring at them like a jealous schoolboy."</p>
<p>"I was <em> not </em>!" Mammon said. "I-It wasn't like that!" </p>
<p>Levi gave an eye roll, clearly not convinced, but froze as he looked up. He took a step behind Mammon and hissed in alarm, "The <em> human </em>."</p>
<p>Mammon turned in time to see (y/n) approach but not fast enough to avoid her touch as she placed a cold hand on his face. He nearly yelped in surprise but stopped when his eyes fell on hers. </p>
<p>The smile she wore earlier was long gone, replaced by a deep frown. She examined his face carefully, in silence.</p>
<p>
  <em> Was Levi, right? Did they somehow hurt her without his knowledge? </em>
</p>
<p>Mammon looked up at Diavolo then back at her, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" </p>
<p>The silence in the room unnerved him more than he would have liked. Silence was never a good thing in his experience. </p>
<p>As a small angel, the sound of music had always followed him, and it was only after the fall that he knew the loneliness that lurked in every corner. </p>
<p>But she did not look like Lucifer did when he was upset; instead, there was an edge to her features...</p>
<p>"You're alright," she tilted her head and moved his face with her fingers, "I was worried, but it was for nothing."</p>
<p><em> Worry. That's what it was! </em> He'd never seen it directed at him before, but he felt pleased that she'd been worried about <em> him </em>, of all people.</p>
<p>"I'm okay," he said softly. </p>
<p>He knew better than to let his thoughts wander but having her so close to him clouded all reason. If he leaned in just an inch closer he would be able to taste the gloss on her lips, no doubt applied by Asmo. If he could just run his tongue softly across her lip all the pain from earlier would subside. </p>
<p><em> Levi was right, he'd been jealous, pathetically and absolutely jealous </em>. When Diavolo kissed her hand he'd felt his stomach drop like it had years ago high above the clouds. </p>
<p>Mammon raised a hand to brush a strand of hair away, ready to toss every last bit of common sense out the window when he heard the sound of heels on the floor.</p>
<p>"Oh, there's nothing to worry about," a voice called from behind. "He's quite healthy and strong for a demon his age, aren't you, Mammon, dear?"</p>
<p>Barbatos smiled and stepped in front of Diavolo, no doubt still resentful of her past actions. "Maddi, I was not aware you were still around." </p>
<p>The witch stepped closer to the group and ran a hand through the fur on her coat. "Nice to see you too, Barbatos, I was just looking for the newest member of the court," Maddi slid her gaze over (y/n) and smiled, "looks like I found her just in time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really had fun writing this chapter. It felt a tad rushed but I did not want to write unnecessary descriptions about the library since I'll talk about it more in the upcoming chapters. (Also we are going back to our bookshop days sine the mc will begin running the store) The idea of the shop came to me because of the :D Jobs in the game and I thought it would be an interesting take. <br/>I think that's all for now, I really appreciate your comments :) they make me smile whenever I read them! It makes all the editing worth it lol <br/>Stay safe and see ya'll soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Divinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He is half of my soul, as the poets say.”<br/>― <span class="authorOrTitle">Madeline Miller</span></p><hr/><p>Mammon knew he was going to be in trouble. He could practically taste the leather whip against his skin.</p><p>And yet he reached out with a hand and pulled the girl against him and tugged Levi with the other. </p><p>Both gave a small grunt in protest as he moved along the length of the hall. Their footsteps clumsy behind them.</p><p>Lord Diavolo and Barbatos would undoubtedly excuse his behavior, but the incident would still reach his brother without a doubt. It was basic demon etiquette to remain in place when in the presence of a superior until dismissed.</p><p>But Mammon didn't particularly give a fuck. He had to get away from the woman at all costs.</p><p>"W-We can't just leave like that! Maddi's going to throw a fit!" Levi shrieked, his face hot as he looked from (y/n) to Mammon. "I don't want to be punished! Or be seen with <em> her </em>-"</p><p>"I don't care," Mammon said. "We're going to your room, at least until it's safe to leave. If you keep your mouth shut, I'll buy ya' one of those weird dolls." </p><p>At a raised brow from (y/n), a deep scarlet spread across his brother's face. "Ruri-chan is not a doll! She's more than that, she's kind and gentle, but also extremely-"</p><p><em> "Fictional </em>," Mammon replied. "You need to go out more. It's not healthy to obsess over stuff like that y'know?"</p><p>Mammon felt the stare of a few students fall on the girl at his side. But there was no time to let his anger get the better of him as they moved down a flight of stairs and up a narrow hall. Until they stood before a door. The familiar scent of water fresh on Mammon's nose even from the outside. </p><p>"Don't touch anything, even if you think it's a toy. Normies like you tend to break things." Levi complained. </p><p>Levi's hands hovered over the lock, and a small click opened the door before them. Mammon opened his mouth to excuse the condition of the room but stopped when he saw her face.</p><p>"It's a fish tank," she whispered, her eyes bright as she stepped closer to the glass, "Is this really your room?!"</p><p>The tips of her fingers hovered over the glass but stopped short before they made contact with it. No doubt, thanks to Levi's warning.</p><p>The giant tank was a sensitive subject for Levi. He was used to the backhanded comments from their classmates who found his affinity for water... stupid.</p><p><em> Wouldn't fire be more suitable for a demon? </em> They would murmur. Or whisper between them as he passed. <em>Is he going to grow a siren tail next? </em></p><p>"This is beautiful," (y/n) said, as she turned her attention to Levi. Who was redder if that was even possible. “I’ve read stories about you but this is so much better, thank you for letting me see it!” </p><p>"W-Whatever, I didn't ask," Levi cut off, "You're just saying that because you're a human and don't know any better." But he stopped his protest as he plopped down on a nearby chair, headphones over his ears.  "I'm Levi, by the way. This doesn't mean we're friends, but you can touch the glass if you want...the fish like it." </p><p>After a moment of silence, a familiar tune began to play, and the click of buttons filled the room. </p><p>With Levi occupied, the scene from earlier replayed in Mammon's head with more clarity. </p><p>
  <em> If Maddi had not interrupted him, would he have closed the distance between himself and (y/n)? And if he had, would she have kissed him back? </em>
</p><p>It was neither the time nor the place to think of it but the alternative question made Mammon’s head throb. If he thought about Maddi’s real motives he might never leave the girl’s side again. </p><p>Like the words were spoken aloud a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. </p><p>"You didn't want her to talk to me," (y/n) said, not a hint of doubt in her voice. "Why?"</p><p>A sound thrashed inside Mammon’s throat but he kept his face expressionless, even a bit bored. Because he knew better, there was only a reason the witch would be interested in her and it made every inch of his body panic.</p><p>
  <em> "If you serve me, I'll find a way to break that curse of yours," Maddi purred.</em>
</p><p>Mammon had known it was her. Had known and done nothing about it.</p><p>Because he knew the consequences, and his happiness was not worth (y/n)'s life. </p><p>And while he was no longer an angel he still remembered the way divinity felt, and her presence alone was enough to make him drunk with it. If he was not careful he would make the same mistake again and fall.</p><p>If she was dressed in her regular clothes, Mammon might have admitted the truth, but the sight of her cloak slapped one last bit of sense into him.  She was no longer his secret, and the more she knew, the worst she would feel. </p><p>So he did the next best thing and lied. </p><p>"She's trouble, so if you ever see her run the other way, ya' hear me?"</p><p>(y/n) nodded and looked at the tank once again, eyes busy on the fish. If she had any doubts, she said nothing and tapped the fish tank twice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a bit late because of school. But here it is, I hope it doesn't feel too rushed.</p><p>See ya'll soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Envy is my friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have the next chapter halfway done, I just need to revise. If all goes well I'll have it up tomorrow but if I don't it will be posted later during the week :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do we desire, above all other things, that which has the greatest power to destroy us?”<br/><strong>― <span class="authorOrTitle">Margaret Rogerson</span></strong></p><hr/><p>“I-I can feel you staring,” Levi mumbled. “L-Look away, I’m almost done.”</p><p>If only he didn’t have a <em> goddam </em> tail behind him, maybe she could have looked elsewhere. </p><p>It didn’t help that the scales glimmered every time he moved. “Sorry,” she replied. </p><p>But he didn’t bother to look her way. Instead, he knelt in front of a glass case and pulled a box from the inside. The surface was blank, and paint had chipped on the sides like it was used to the wear and tear. Whatever was inside rustled with the movement.</p><p>“We can make it to the library in less than an hour if we hurry.” </p><p>“That doesn’t sound too bad.”</p><p>“No, but we’re going to have to walk there since you can’t use magic.” It was clear Levi was not happy about the idea, but he still produced a dramatic sigh to drive the point home. “Ah, that scumbag! Why am I always the one to clean up his mess.”</p><p>The ‘<em> scumbag </em>’ was Mammon, who’d taken off into the night earlier and left nothing behind. Or so Levi thought.</p><p>Because inside her hand, hidden away, was a gold coin with a symbol at the top. The energy was still fresh on the surface. Whenever she ran her finger against it, the memory of Mammon’s words came back like a picture. </p><p><em> “Listen’, just like today, I’ll always be the one to save ya’ got it? But just in case, I’ll give you something of mine, so I can always find you.” </em> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mammon walked through the dirt path with reluctant footsteps. He had no doubt Levi would take (y/n) to the Royal Library, but the look on her eyes earlier still haunted him.</p><p>
  <em> What had made her so afraid?  </em>
</p><p>Her time at Devildom had been full of unexpected events but not once had she backed down. Yet her hand had trembled when she held his face. </p><p><em> Oh, her hand </em>. It'd felt soft when Mammon pushed the golden coin into it, and for a moment, he almost held it. But backed out at the last minute.</p><p>The coin itself was useless since he was a demon. But most guardian angels carried it as a form of identification. The rumor was if you were given the coin as a gift, it meant you would always be happy for the rest of your life. </p><p>Which was a bunch of bullshit since Mammon had quite literally burned alive with the thing still clenched inside his hand. However, as long as she held onto it, he would be able to find her. </p><p>It was still early, and he could've gambled for a while. But he knew the incident from earlier would only repeat itself if he ran away. </p><p>So he neared the entrance of the local garden and sighed at the sight of the woman. Her outline was visible even in the dark.</p><p>When he neared her, the smell of perfume hit him first. Then, like always came the scent of magic.</p><p>Maddi examined her nails with a smile. "I really thought you were going to lose it back there!"</p><p>"You've made your point," Mammon hissed, his canines a sharp sensation against his skin. "What do you want?"</p><p>It wasn't often that he allowed himself to lose his patience. Seriousness wasn't something he did after all. But the thought of having Maddi mess with anyone in his life bothered him to no end.  </p><p>"Are you really that upset? I truly just wanted to introduce myself, nothing more." Maddi laughed and reached for his hand, which he moved out of the way with a growl. "You know the cost, I've said it before. I'll stay away only when you've sworn your loyalty to me."</p><p>"Sure," Mammon said. It made no difference.</p><p>"No, Mammon dear. You don’t get it, I want you to make a <em> pact </em> with me."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>(Y/N) recognized some of the figurines and collections in Levi’s room as she looked around. Although it surprised her to know many of the magazines that were popular back home appealed to Levi. </p><p>When her eye caught glimpse of a peculiar cover she leaned closer until the title came into view. “You have the limited edition of <em> TSL </em>!”</p><p>His curiosity seemed to soften his anger just enough to get him to talk. “How...how do you know about that?”</p><p>“<em> The Tale of The Seven Lords </em>? I’ve read several of the volumes, but some of them are really difficult to find since-”</p><p>“They were never released to be commercially reproduced,” he finished for her.</p><p>In some parts of the world a single copy of TSL was worth the price of  a small country. Not to mention a few of the novellas sold out before they were able to hit the market at all. </p><p>“You must be the biggest fan if you got your hands on these! Ah, I’m so jealous.” </p><p>“I had to buy these just like everyone else, you know!”</p><p>“Obviously! A true fan would never purchase them any other way,” she said.</p><p>Levi blushed but she could’ve sworn there was a hint of a smile on his face.“W-Whatever don’t fall behind or you’ll get lost.” </p><p>And with that she followed him into the night. Coin in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MC: making friendship bracelets with Levi<br/>While Mammon is like: *about to make a deal with the devil*</p><p> </p><p>Next time we finally get to see the inside of the library where a lot of the previous chapters will start to make sense. Like: What in the world was inside the book Satan received for his birthday? And, Why is Mammon kinda' having a breakdown every other chapter? Don't forget the most recent one, WHAT WAS THAT VAGUE ASS BOX LEVI GRABBED.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mammon was a young angel, there was a strangeness to his powers. Unlike the rest of the angels, his abilities extended to everyone around him. If he focused enough, he could sense an individual's emotions, heart rate, and the deepest desires within their heart. </p>
<p>Michael tried his best to nurture his skills for his job as a protector. But Mammon was too curious and careless for the discipline being a guardian required. When the Archangel failed to make the second born into his star pupil, he handed him over to Lucifer, who took one look at his brother and accepted the task.</p>
<p>At ten years old, Mammon was fast enough to compete with full-fledged adults in tournaments. But Lucifer always opposed it and never budged, not even once. </p>
<p>Centuries later, he received the same response despite being a grown adult. It was always the same words over and over. <em> You are not ready. </em> </p>
<p>Mammon might have dropped the idea altogether and moved on with his life... if it wasn't for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, as he looked at the seal on his arm, he felt a sense of dread fall over him. The pact was a wound on his ego more than anything, but he hated it nonetheless. </p>
<p>He hated the thought of being bound to a human. Though if (y/n) had asked, he would have agreed. </p>
<p>Perhaps his brother had been right all along. <em>He wasn't ready at all.</em> </p>
<p>"Alright! Ya' got yourself a pact with me, now leave," Mammon said. </p>
<p>"I will." Maddi paused, then looked at him. "Take care of the human girl. I have a feeling people around here don't just hand over magic rings out of the goodness of their hearts."</p>
<p>"An' you care why?"</p>
<p>"I don't like you or your brothers, but she taught me all I know. If I brought her back, it was because she died helping us all. Not because of you, I don't care what you would've offered." She looked at the tattoo on the left side of her hand and laughed, “I also don’t do favors for free.”</p>
<p>Out of all the people to go and ask for help, the witch had undoubtedly been the worst one. But at the time, Mammon was desperate, and if he hadn't pleaded with her, (y/n) might have been only a memory from his past. </p>
<p>It had taken centuries to find her, but luck had been on his side when he walked into that small bookshop that afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been really busy, but I will do my best to keep up in the future. *sweats nervously*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Rogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Covid &amp; school has killed all my motivation so if the chapters feel off...I'm just going through a burn out I'm sorry lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> One month later. </em>
</p><p>The fabric of her robe trailed behind her with silent obedience. She liked that most of all—the sound of her footsteps across the stones. When the day was over, and she was free to do whatever she wanted. Even if that meant doing nothing. </p><p>One would have imagined a library to be a quiet place, but the reality was quite the opposite. During the day, trolls, succubi, and even witches came to her with desperate requests. Sometimes it was in search of an ancient potion or a forbidden spell. Things she had no knowledge about...yet.</p><p>Her job was simple in theory but difficult for someone foreign to magic. Demons were born with a natural ability to wield their energy while humans were not. But Lord Diavolo believed with a bit of practice (y/n) could learn basic spells in "no time." </p><p>The burn mark on the mahogany table would've <em> disagreed </em>. </p><p>It wasn't that she lacked the enthusiasm to learn; it was just that she was THAT bad at it. Even Barbatos, who had the patience of a saint, sighed at her progress.</p><p>"You're perhaps the most resourceful being in Devildom aside from myself." He would say as he smiled and patted her hand. "The past, the present, and the future exist within these walls, and they belong to you. All you have to do is practice, practice, practice." Then he would tap on the ring at her hand as if that would somehow grant her the ability to perform better. </p><p>However, like the ring, (y/n) felt too small at times. Her body a speck inside the monstrous building with no one at her side beside the endless walls of books. </p><p>When she felt the nothingness creep too close, she looked at the coin she kept at her side. The gold a symbol of hope. </p><p>As long as she had it with her, he would always be at her side.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The cards felt damp and worn down against his fingers—the smell of the bar a bitter mix of sweat and whiskey. </p><p>Bodies were pressed against each other on the dancefloor with a lustful desire that might have rivaled Asmo's. The thought of it made the back of Mammon's throat itch. No matter how much his younger brother liked to pretend, Mammon saw the exhaustion under his eyes. </p><p>It was the same weariness that coated his skin when he was hungry for a match, for a victory. And after the past month, Mammon felt about ready to explode. </p><p>Which explained his presence at LE DÉSIR, a local bar in the outskirts of the city. It was a hole in the ground, but most of their customers bet high and gambled poorly. </p><p>He'd been thrilled to find his catch just minutes after he'd strolled into the place. A handful of games later, the man was not only on the verge of a blackout but a couple grand poorer. </p><p>"I've had 'nough for today." Mammon's opponent slurred, his breath heavy with a mix of drinks. </p><p>The stranger leaned over and scooped several green chips with child-like clumsiness. If it had been a good night, Mammon might have excused his behavior and let him off easy. But the second born was in no mood to feel merciful.</p><p>"C'mon, one more game!" Mammon teased. "Ya' almost had me that time!"</p><p>"Fuck off." The man hiccupped and rubbed his flushed face before he continued. "Everyone ere' knows you never lose! I kno' a cheater when I see one."</p><p>Humans were creatures of habit. It was easy to predict their moves and emotions even before they made them. It was like a game, and Mammon was good at those. </p><p>But right as he was about to offer a rematch game, he was interrupted by the sound of his phone. With a sigh, he looked at the caller ID and answered. </p><p>"Yes, Beel?"</p><p>"Mammon, can you bring shadow shroom paste on your way home?" Beel said. The sound of his stomach was a loud gurgle even through the phone. "Lucifer said he won't buy anymore since I ate it so fast last time."</p><p>Mammon noticed a few of his chips slide under the man's fingers from the corner of his eye. <em>Creature of habit</em>.</p><p>With a firm grip, Mammon held the stranger's arm in place even when he fought to escape. "I got no money on me, Beel. Maybe next time?"</p><p>"But, Lord Diavolo is coming over for diner, and I wanted to make a dish. Belphie said he won't like it, but I want to try."</p><p>Lord Diavolo? Ah, yes, Mammon remembered Lucifer said something about it.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>." Mammon checked the screen on his device and cursed again when he noticed the date, "That's today?! I'll be home soon. Can ya' lie to Luci for me?"</p><p>"Can you bring<em> shadow shroom paste</em>?"</p><p>"Ugh, fine." Mammon looked at the man, still paralyzed by his grip, and smiled. "Turns out I do have money after all."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The kitchen was in an uproar by the time Mammon arrived with the small jar of paste. He couldn't see what the fuzz at first was about until he spotted Lucifer, who stood in the middle of the room covered in blood from head to toe. </p><p>"It's that bad," Satan mumbled. "Should we do something about it?"</p><p>It only took Mammon a few steps to reach Lucifer, but he felt the heat rise up from his skin as he searched for open wounds. He could tell by the worried glances between his brother's they all felt the same way. </p><p>"There's no need for your theatrics, all of you." Lucifer shook droplets of blood off his hair, like Cerberus after a bath. "Rogue attacks are rare, but they happen. All we can do is keep our eyes out for them. Barbatos is training someone to look more into it"</p><p> <em> Rogue </em>.That was the word reserved for demons who lost every trace of themselves. A term for those who caved in to their desires and pursued blood at all cost. Even from their own kind. It was the worst sin, even for a creature of demon </p><p>Once in a while, a few of them turned up on the radar. But never enough to raise any alarms. Certainly not enough to warrant Lucifer's intervention. No one knew if their condition was a disease or a curse but anyone was prone to succumb to their zombie-like state.</p><p>The only ancient texts that described similar events had been stored away for good inside the human archives. <em>Until recently. </em></p><p><em>  I have a feeling people around here don't just hand over magic rings out of the goodness of their hearts.  </em>Maddi's words were the last thing he wanted to think about, but there was some truth in them.  </p><p>"How long have you been dealing with them," Mammon said. "You never go out into the field like this unless it's serious."</p><p>"He's right!" Asmo shrieked with tears in his eyes. "What if something happened to you? Then we'd all have to listen to Mammon."</p><p>Belphie rolled his eyes and yawned. "Because <em> that's </em> the problem, Asmo."</p><p>Usually, Mammon would've taken the bait and bickered, but something about the situation felt off. And he'd be dammed if he didn't find out what it was. </p><p>He knew the eldest wouldn't divulge any details but Mammon would wait until everyone was asleep. Then, he would pay (Y/N) a visit. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't make any promises but school is over in 2-3 weeks so if all goes well I will go back to posting every friday then. Wish me luck during final's. I'll need it :3 I've also planned more fluffly scenes in the future, dw dw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When it all began. (Hint: This is a flashback. If you can spot the foreshadowing you get a golden star)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have finals for the next two-three weeks but I thought I would post this up.<br/>Also thanks to all of you who like this??????? Sometimes I'm tempted to just stop because the story sounds boring (since I know what happens at the end). But when I see the feedback it really helps me keep going, specially with COVID sucking the inspiration out of everything</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you remember me, then I don't care if everyone else forgets.”<br/>― <span class="authorOrTitle">Haruki Murakami</span></p><hr/><p>
  <em>Before</em>
</p><p>The smell of sulfur was not as potent in Devildom as below the ground where the Demon King rested with his subjects. But it still lingered in the skin of every demon like a natural musk. Most humans never knew the difference, but an Angel was trained to memorize it. </p><p>It was rare to see their kind outside of their realm. Unlike Angel's, their behavior was erratic and unpredictable. The laws were clear when it came to human interactions. Unless authorized, they were to remain within the walls of the city.</p><p>There was only one human allowed among them, and they lived inside the Royal Library. Where Lilith, his younger sister, awaited his arrival. </p><p>Lilith liked the library and visited when she wanted new books for the twins. There was a rumor she and the librarian had become close friends and met up constantly. Mammon hoped that wasn't the case since his luminous sister was notorious for being nice to a fault.</p><p><em>She feels too much, I worry her mercy will be her downfall,</em> Michael had said to Mammon once. However, when Mammon asked Lucifer about it the eldest frowned and told him to ignore the Archangel's words in the future.</p><p>As Mammon walked up the steps towards the building, a demon hissed in his direction. Horns protruded out of several limbs and when he breathed blood oozed out like a scarlet mist. However, instead of pain there was a smile, or the resemblance of one plastered on its face. The hiss had been a greeting, not a threat.</p><p>Before Mammon could process the interaction a voice came from the inside. </p><p>"Mammon, you're here!" Lilith called to him with a smile. Her was hair loose around her shoulders and she wore a simple white tunic instead of the intricate golden gowns back at home. "I want you to meet someone."</p><p>If the request had come from one of his brothers, he would've denied them without a second thought, but he had a soft spot for the youngest for whatever reason.</p><p>"Okay, but make it fast," Mammon said. "We have to go before Lucifer gets home."</p><p>"He won't be back until dawn." A voice interrupted. "But I would prepare him a bath he's going to need it." </p><p>In the years to come, there would be many experiences that would take Mammon's breath away, but none matched the moment his eyes caught hers. </p><p>"I'm (y/n)." The stranger cupped her mouth with one hand and leaned towards him. "But people usually call me the Oracle."</p><p>Mammon might have imagined it, but there was a strange softness in the girl's eyes. Like she was sad for something that hadn't occurred quite yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. An Odd Occurrence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chill passed through y/n’s body as the door opened before her and revealed the demon on the other side. His hair was wild, and his eyes were full of that otherwordly hue that burned bright despite the lack of sunlight or any light for that matter. It was well past bedtime, and most of the patrons were at home, so <em> his </em> visit was so unexpected it was almost eerie.</p><p>“Lord Diavolo,” she whispered, her eyes going to his right hand, the surface covered in a dark liquid. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>There was no apparent wound or injury that y/n could see, but something in his face darkened his features with worry. After a few seconds that felt like hours, he spoke at last. “I need your help.”</p><p>When the prince tried to take a step forward, his feet stumbled. He only steadied when y/n ran towards him and held him in place. Although his massive frame towered over her, y/n held on to him even as her arms shook with the weight. </p><p>“Where is Barbatos?” The butler was notorious for his loyalty to the prince, yet there was no sign of him anywhere. </p><p>“Missing,” the prince slurred, whatever strength he’d summoned to make it all the way inside the Library grounds faded with each breath. Soon he would lose consciousness for good. </p><p>Y/n tried to figure out a way to get the prince, who was half lucid, back inside without having to drag him like a sack of potatoes. Lord Diavolo was built like a pillar, and as he stared down at her, y/n realized for the first time, he was not in his usual human form. How she missed the painfully obvious fact was beyond her. </p><p>Two massive horns protruded from each side of his head and curved inwards like a makeshift crown made of dark bone and gold. He wore a fur garment around his neck and shoulders that was big enough to wrap around her like a dress but fit <em> him </em> like a massive scarf. Around both arms, two solid gold bracelets glimmered as Lord Diavolo forced himself upright. </p><p>It was odd, but something about the sight tugged at her heart. Perhaps it was the vulnerability or the final acceptance that she was in the presence of a demon that weakened her knees. </p><p>“I’ll take it from here,” a voice spoke from behind her.</p><p>When a tan hand gripped the prince’s forearm and hooked it around his neck, a flash of white silver hair hit y/n’s eyes. </p><p>“Mammon?” </p><p>“The one and only,” Mammon said with a groan as he placed the entirety of Lord Diavolo’s weight on his shoulders. </p><hr/><p>Mammon felt like that Greek myth about the man with the boulder. Only that said bolder was the prince of Devildom. “Go ahead, I’ll be right in.”</p><p>The visit he’d planned at dinner had been delayed when Lucifer fainted only moments after he’d made a show of being okay. It had taken Mammon almost an hour to calm down the rest of his brothers, who were frantic as if Lucifer was already dead. </p><p>Mammon had tossed Lucifer over his shoulder and carried him away from the screams that would no doubt attract even more attention. If his suspicions were correct. Lucifer had been bit by one of the demons he’d encountered earlier. When rogue monsters attacked, their venom was potent enough to paralyze a handful of demons, Lucifer included. </p><p>“I’ll be back,” Mammon had announced. “Levi, we’re under the emergency protocol. Summon Lotan if necessary.” </p><p>The second-born hated the rigid tone of his voice. It reminded Mammon of all the afternoons with Michael as he critiqued his mannerisms and readied him for war.</p><p>
  <em> Your voice must be the center of command, speak clearly and properly, no shortcuts. </em>
</p><p>Now, as he looked ahead at the library before him, Mammon wished for a second, he had his old tutor back. Michael would have never allowed him to give in to his emotions. He would have encouraged him to strike his enemy when they were most vulnerable. But Mammon only sighed, resigned to face the place where it all began. </p><p>As he looked at the horned figure at his side, he scoffed at the irony, “You never forgot her, did you, old man?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Deja Vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look into the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Before.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a cold,” (y/n) said as she coughed into a small cloth. “I’m not the best company for the time being, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon knelt by her side and inspected her face. The tip of her nose was red and irritated like his fingers after a long session with the sword. Her eyes were no better. They watered and blinked with heavy lids. The vibrancy of her features was opaqued like the sun behind a curtain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this a deadly disease?” Mammon knew the question sounded desperate, but he kept his eyes on (y/n) with worry. Their kind died so quickly, one day there and gone the next. “We have food made by our healers-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s very kind, but I’ll be okay.” A dry cough escaped her, and Mammon winced at the sound. “Your food would heal me, but it’s prohibited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s prohibited?” Lilith asked. Her arms were full of herbs and vials of honey—the ingredients for a medicinal remedy by the looks of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Y/n yawned and rubbed her eyes with a feverish hand. “A cold is common for us, and while we can die from it, I think I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon pressed his lips into a thin line. “If it gets worse, I’ll get you a healer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He worries a lot, does he not?” Lilith teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I worry about her because it’s my job as a guard!” Mammon said. “Or it will be, after the exam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer had approved Mammon’s request to be assigned as a guard to the girl. The eldest thought the position was worthy of praise. But Mammon wondered if his brother would feel the same way if he noticed the way Mammon’s heart sped up at the sight of the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith rolled her eyes and shared a conspiratorial smile with y/n. “He hasn’t shut up about it all month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon began to protest when a few of the library guests gasped in unison. Seconds later, a crowd near the entrance bowed before a tall figure with reddish-brown hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/n) stood from her chair and smiled as the figure approached them. “Lord Diavolo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the prince was close enough, he gave his regards to Mammon and Lilith. The king was indifferent to visitors, but his son was kind and treated them like any citizen of Devildom. But his gaze focused elsewhere...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came as soon as I was informed of your condition.” Lord Diavolo turned to (y/n), and his eyes softened with notable concern. “What ails you, my love?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy (very late) Xmas! I hope you all enjoy a break :) I promise I did not forget about this story. <br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. For you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A thin, almost nonexistent candle flickered as it illuminated the small bedroom. The dimness of the room had never been an issue. But given the situation, the atmosphere felt ominous. The windows were tall and faced the castle in the distance, like a reminder of what was at stake. If things went south and the prince on her bed failed to regain consciousness or, even worse, die, they would have a bigger problem on their hands.</p><p><em> Which was probably not the best mindset to have </em>, y/n thought, preoccupied with the entire ordeal. </p><p>Mammon’s presence should have alleviated some of her anxiety, but instead, it only heightened her awareness of the room. It wasn’t that he was consciously doing it, quite the opposite, since his arrival, he’d remained silent aside from his initial greeting. It was as if he too was far away, lost in some sort of trance. </p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p>“He should make it through the night, I contacted Barbatos, and he should be here soon,” Mammon answered. “Don’t worry about it.” Mammon stood by the wall and leaned against the window frame. His fingers were busy with the hem of his jacket and his eyes, which were usually playful, looked at the prince with somber worry.</p><p>That was the thing about Mammon. As much as he wanted to hide it, the demon always showed precisely how he felt. </p><p>“I see,” y/n said. “And how are <em> you </em>?”</p><p>“I’m doin’ okay. It’s not the first time something like this has happened. Beel poisoned himself eatin’ shadow shrooms once an’ he had a stomach ache for weeks! Lucifer was <em> pissed </em>.” </p><p>“Beel?” </p><p>Y/n made a mental count of the demons who’d approached her at the ceremony but came up short. All she could visualize was Levi’s shy-yet-sort-of-sweet attitude. </p><p>Mammon must have sensed her confusion at some point because he apologized. “Beel is my brother, one of the seven of us. He’s always hungry, so he gets into all kinds of trouble, but he’s the Avatar of Gluttony.”</p><p>“Gluttony? Ah, like the seven sins!”</p><p>Mammon raised a brow and glanced at her. “<em> Eh </em> ? Isn’t calling it a  <em> sin </em> too harsh?”</p><p>“It’s just a <em> saying </em>, this guy named Dante made a whole book about it. He talks about his trip to Hell with this guy named Virgil, and he lists each one of the sins.” Y/n put up seven fingers and began to count, “Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, Lust, Wrath, and, uh, I always forget one.”</p><p>Mammon crossed his arms and looked at the prince then at her. “Greed.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Before </em>
</p><p>“You’ve never left his place?”</p><p>“No.” Y/n bit into a strawberry and cursed when a droplet of red juice fell on the white fabric of her cloak. “I tried to once, but I saw myself getting captured.”</p><p>“By a human?”</p><p>“I think so, but maybe not. The man had this angry look on his face. When he walked up to me, he said he’d been looking for me, and then everything went black. It was really creepy. I only caught a glimpse of blond hair.” </p><p>“Sounds like a demon to me.”</p><p>“Demons aren’t so bad, I know they have their quirks, but there is kindness in them, even the greedy ones. Humans are capable of much worse in the name of the greater good,” y/n scoffed, “at least demons are honest about it.”</p><p>Their afternoons were usually busy, but it never bothered Mammon. Even when she grew quiet and scribbled notes endlessly because once in a while, they had quiet days like this one. </p><p>“If you were human,” y/n leaned against him the way she did with Lilith. “Where would you go? What would you do?”</p><p>Mammon thought about her question and knew it was wrong to feel the excitement at the thought of a world without responsibilities. A world where Mammon didn’t have to train until he was too tired to move.</p><p>“I would travel around the world,” he admitted. “And if ya’ ask nicely, I might bring you every story I can find.”</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>Her eyes met his in understanding. As an Oracle, she was shackled to her job. Her skills were coveted across the realms, and it was better to keep her safe within the library walls. It was a prison, be it a pretty one, but a prison nonetheless, and Mammon knew the iron bars thickened around her with every year. </p><p>Her freedom was the reason behind the arranged marriage with the prince. </p><p>“Every single one?”</p><p>Mammon nodded once, certain. “For you, I would collect them all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>why did I choose such a complicated plot, I'm really out here fabricating my own Infinity War with the time jumps.</p><p>A golden start for whoever finds that Satan cameo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Barbatos walked into the room with a grimace. Even injured the butler moved quietly like he was afraid of waking up the prince. It was an admirable trait if only he didn't move so slow, Mammon thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have to go," Barbatos said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened out there?" Mammon looked over to a chair where y/n slept with her head against the wall. "I need ya' to tell me the truth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The virus spread rapidly by the time I was aware of the situation your brother and his highness were out on the field. The soldiers they took with them never returned, I presume they were all infected."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demons were unable to get sick, but they were prone to magic-induced conditions. It was how the first rogue was created. And whoever was behind the attacks had to summon the creatures through magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbatos seemed to follow Mammon's train of thought because he nodded alongside him. "It is possible this is an act of war against us. However, there are few people capable of wielding strong magic of that sort."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark magic was rarely used due to its violent nature, even demons were cautious against it. Once you submitted to the power of it, you were lost for good. Humans who practiced it were fewer still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see," Mammon said, somewhat relieved. "What about Maddi?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah that one," Babatos gave a weak shrug, "unlikely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last look at the room, Barbatos began to open a portal to the living room where Mammon could almost smell the faint fragrance of home. It took only a minute to get the prince over his shoulders while Barbatos carried y/n. When both of them stood at the threshold, the butler smiled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The only thing stopping Maddi from something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a pact, but that would require the demon to be at least as strong as you." </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon arranged the fabric of his tunic and yawned. The afternoon had been a slow one despite the many visitors who came in and out of the library. It would have been more entertaining to spend the day with y/n but Lilith was around for a visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're strong enough to take care of yourself, y'know?" Lilith said, her voice low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith blinked long lashes at the girl, aware of the uproar her words would have if they were heard. Lord Diavolo was a benevolent ruler who'd managed to improve the life of the citizens in Devildom in such a short time. But his engagement to y/n was where Lilith drew the line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't think I should marry him." y/n said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to marry him," Lilith replied. "If your only reason for marrying him is some stupid diplomatic union, it's not worth it. Like Lucifer says '</span>
  <em>
    <span>above everything you have to stay loyal to yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>' or something like that, but I think it's true!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n looked over at a young woman busy with several books. When the girl caught her eye, she smiled radiantly. "I just want to be able to help those who need it, and that can only happen if humans and demons cease their bickering."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you say so," Lilith sighed. "I'm surprised you agreed to let her stay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon followed their gaze until he caught sight of the girl. Her hair was pulled up and everything about her screamed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even at her young age, he knew she was a quarter of her life in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One of the guards brought her in a while back," y/n explained. "Her father is sick, so she's working to make ends meet. I took her in as my apprentice, but she's still too young to practice on her own."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the girl turned to stare at Mammon, her eyes did not fall the way most human eyes did. Instead, they held on to his gaze like a dare. After a few seconds, he felt himself look away for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n bumped her hip against Mammon with a laugh, "Maddi is pretty isn't she?"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can hear ya' behind me," Mammon grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon's steps were steady as he walked ahead towards the living room. It was only when he paused that y/n realized they weren't alone. When she turned around, all eyes were on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You brought a human home," a navy haired demon said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shuddup Belphie," Mammon muttered. "I don't want ya' causing any more trouble for today. She's here as a guest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belphie scoffed and muttered something about the human smell before he walked over to the opposite side of the room. Like being near her caused him physical pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon mouthed a quick apology. Then began to pace around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tallest one out of the group, an orange-haired giant stepped towards her. When he was close enough he inhaled for a moment and frowned. "You smell familiar."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course she does," Asmo interrupted. "We've met her before Beel, remember? At the ceremony?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So this was Beel, y/n thought. He was absolutely massive in the way even professional weightlifters weren't. Every inch of him that towered over her only seemed to grow the more he stared at her. But his eyes lacked the intensity of Belphie's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beel seemed to consider the possibility for a moment before he crossed his arms. "No, I was with Cerberus in the garden."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why does it matter," Satan said. "Have none of you noticed who is currently on our sofa?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed the prince himself lay sprawled on the sofa as he had back in her room. But the grandeur of the living room was more fitting in comparison to her cold sleeping arrangements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"L-Lord Diavolo?" Levi appeared behind Beel, his hands inside his pockets. "Mammon, what did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had nothin' to do with this, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span> passed out by himself," Mammon retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He has a bite mark on his left shoulder," Satan pressed his fingertips along the wound and nodded grimly, "The same mark as Lucifer's."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the bite mark was potent enough to bring even someone like Lucifer down, it was only a matter of time before it was a potential danger for all of them. If that happened, y/n's vision would cease to be only a vision altogether. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to get ready," Levi suggested, his brow furrowed. "It's too much of a coincidence that the strongest beings in Devildom are on the brink of death. If you want to win a war, you disable the strongest weapons first."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence in the room as everyone turned to Levi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm just saying!" Levi blushed and tried to look away, but the gleam in his eyes remained the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n nodded alongside him. "I think he's right." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pulled up the collar of his jacket until only the tip of his nose was visible. He said nothing else, but when his eyes met hers, there was a conspiratorial nod. It wasn't exactly a sign of friendship, but when it came to Levi that was close enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he'd dropped her off at the library the first time he'd offered a small beaten up box to her. When y/n pulled out a small TSL keychain Levi brushed it off as a worthless repeat but she thanked him nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Mammon reached for her hand and smiled when their fingers interlaced. "We all stick together, no matter what."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DISREGARD THAT LAST POST. Here's the new chapter</p>
<p>see ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A good day to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mammon hated the thought of being used as a pawn. But the mark on his hand burned with each passing hour. The first few weeks under Maddi's care, he'd run errands for her until he was too worn out to move. If his suspicions were right, the witch was behind the current shitshow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a pact mark?" y/n looked at the pattern on his forearm as she pulled her coat snugly against the back of her neck. When she blew warm air on her cupped hands, a small cloud formed before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn't have been embarrassed, but Mammon tugged the fabric of his jacket over the mark. "It's nothing. Don't look at it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry if it's something personal-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's</span>
  <em>
    <span> not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" A couple of students walked past them, aware of the evacuation that Satan had suggested. When they were far enough to avoid listening in, he cleared his throat. "I don't have anythin' to hide. It's just a stupid mistake. I seem to be good at making those."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahead, the school entrance was full of students who mumbled amongst each other when they caught sight of Beel and Satan. The two stood at each other's side, not yet in demon form. When Beel spotted him, he smiled and waved cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think messing up is anything to be ashamed about," y/n said. "I mean, your brothers love you either way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon took a step back, surprised at the bluntness of her words. "I-I don't know what you're talkin' about." As if on cue, Satan gave a slight nod their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>y/n laughed and gestured towards the pair below, "I know they do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Maddi were behind the attacks, it wouldn't be long until the magic on his forearm called him at her side. Given the rules of a pact, if she gave an order, he was doomed to obey. Perhaps that was the reason he felt the next words came out more straightforward than they should have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After the Celestial War, we were cursed as a punishment, even I the Great Mammon." Mammon pointed a discreet finger at the blond figure in the distance. "Satan was the cutest baby if ya' can believe it, but even he got the boot along with the rest of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wasn't born along with all of you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon shook his head. "We raised the bastard! You'd think he would have turned out better. Belphie used to nap with Satan all the time when he would make a fuss. Even Levi used to drag him around with that tail of his." The humor deflated as he continued. "In a weird way, Satan was the only thing that kept us goin' especially after... </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After we lost everything. After I lost you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There might have been more said, but before y/n was able to reply, Asmo's voice called from the house behind them. "Mammon, quick! Lucifer's </span>
  <em>
    <span>awake</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>The school grounds were beautiful like the kind that only existed in old paintings or fairytales. The sight alone made y/n realize the citizens of Devildom, especially the young demons were not like anything she'd expected.</p><p>The threat to their safety was as much of a concern to them as it would be to any human being. Not to mention the possible orchestrated attack. </p><p>The chaos made her realize how much her stay was something she'd come to cherish. And if she wanted to keep that peace she had to trust Mammon with her visions even if they might mean nothing at all. </p><p>As she turned to follow the brothers inside a familiar gut feeling washed over her. When a voice cooed behind her a chill cursed through her body.</p><p>"Hello Darling," Maddi said as she stood directly across from y/n. "I've waited a long time for this day to come."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Oh, about that." The woman raised an arm and placed the tips of her fingers against her skin before y/n was able to react. With a smile, she whispered at last. "I release your memories bound by this mortal vessel, <em>Oracle.</em>"</p><p>
  <em>At first, there was darkness and then the world erupted like the rays of the sun. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm currently in the middle of going to school so bear with me these chapters are being edited late,<br/>I really appreciate everyone who has stuck with me, it means the world!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Old wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning, many priestesses dedicated their life to the preservation of ancient knowledge. When y/n's mother had offered the small babe to the head priestess, no one found it inhumane, only logical. </p><p>Time passed then, like water between her fingers—childhood, Adolescence, and eventually adulthood. Y/n might have lived the rest of her life in the way a normal human did and died just the same if it wasn't for the visions that came suddenly and out of nowhere. </p><p><em>Chosen. </em>That was the word the priestess had called her, but in years to come, y/n wondered why they didn't call it a curse. </p><p>Perhaps that was the reason she took pity on the girl. Maddi was thin and clumsy, but in her eyes, there was a wild fierceness that refused to back down. It was the same fierceness that caused the elite to feel threatened by her presence. </p><p>"You touch me again, and I'll make you pay for it," a succubus threatened. </p><p>Maddi glared at the woman with a hand against her bright red cheek. "I told you, you bumped into <em>me</em>."</p><p>"Do you think I'm clumsy like you <em>humans</em>? I'm naturally faster and stronger I don't see how it's my fault."</p><p>Maddi chuckled. "I can see why you didn't add 'smarter' to that list."</p><p>The succubus raised a hand, and Maddi closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. But the hit never came. </p><p>Without so much as a blink, y/n held the woman's arm in place. "I would appreciate it if you apologized to her at once."</p><p>There was a slight panic on the woman's face as she realized who stood before her. Not only was y/n engaged to the future king, but with one simple touch, y/n knew everything about the succubus. </p><p>When the apology came, a wave of raw anger came with it, like ashes after a fire.</p><p>When they were alone, y/n knelt by Maddi's side. "I can get some ointment that will calm the redness down and-"</p><p>Maddi shivered with her knees against the floor. "Why?"</p><p>"Well, you don't want a nasty scar from those nail marks."</p><p>"No," Maddi sobbed. "Why do you put up with them? They don't care about us. They will never care about humans."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"If you marry him, no one will be safe from them, and we'll be prey to things like <em>her</em>." Maddi wiped the tears from her eyes in one angry gesture. "Just once, I'd like to make them afraid, to make them feel the way <em>we</em> feel."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What happens when your girl regains her memories and realizes her ex-apprentice is about to commit mass murder? Stay tuned if you want to see Mammon find out. </p><p>Also, I've kept ya'll waiting for so long...there's that *spice* coming dw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was silent when y/n opened her eyes and found herself in a bed. Her chest felt tight, and her ribs ached with every gasp of air. When she tried to move her arm, she realized that she wasn't alone for the first time. </p><p>It didn't take long for her to recognize the white hair that dropped over Mammon's face as he slept soundly. At some point, he must have knelt at her bedside and fallen asleep. His face was so close to her hand y/n could feel the warmth of his breath. </p><p>The truth of who he'd been to a prior version of herself made a lump form at the base of her throat. It was stupid to miss someone so much after a few hours apart, but every part of her jumped at the sight of him. </p><p>"Mammon?" Her voice was hoarse and barely audible, but Mammon opened his eyes at once. When Mammon met her eyes, the corners of his mouth quivered for a second. Then he threw his arms around her. </p><p>"Dumb human." The embrace muffled his words, but he tightened his arms around her even more. "When Beel found you unconscious outside, I thought..."</p><p>"I'm <em> okay </em>." There was a lifetime of lies in her reassurance, but she smiled and sat up straight. </p><p>"I'll stay here with you 'til you feel better," Mammon said. </p><p>"You can't." y/n felt her temples throb as the memories flooded her senses. "I know how to stop all this..."</p><p>The look of confusion was enough to make her heartache. </p><p>"I <em>know </em>, Mammon."</p><p>"What are ya' talkin' about?" The embrace loosened altogether as he noticed the change in her tone, or maybe the change in <em> her </em> . When y/n reached for his arm and ran a hand over the mark, understanding filled his features. " <em> She's </em> the one who did this to you."</p><p>Y/n nodded. There was so much to be said. But the only thing that could sum up her confusion, fear, and relief were the words that slipped out of her mouth. "I remember."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>"If you'd seen how angry Maddi was, you would understand," y/n said. "I was sure this was the answer, but now I'm not sure. There's so much tension between older demons and humans. A simple marriage wouldn't fix that. If anything, it would just make the situation worse. I don't know."</p><p>Lord Diavolo stared at her with a hint of amusement. "Is this your way of asking me to end our engagement?" </p><p>The castle guards stiffened in place, no doubt aware of the situation at hand. </p><p>"<em> No </em>, I mean, maybe," y/n sighed. "Can we talk about this when we don't have company?" </p><p>"Very well, let's us get rid of it." The Prince lifted a hand and dismissed a pair of guards who bowed respectfully and exited the chambers. </p><p>The room faced the east and had a perfect view of the enormous library in the distance. The bed itself was big enough to fit a dozen people, and the castle staff imported the sheets from some of the best continents on earth. Every curtain, decoration, and surface was meant for royalty, without a doubt. </p><p>It was fit for a type of ruler she could not be.</p><p>"I have always loved you for being my closest friend, and I would no doubt learn to love you as my wife." Diavolo smiled. "But I think our love for each other stops outside of Royal Chambers."</p><p>The engagement had been a formality, and they'd been together for so long a ceremony had seemed silly. It was only after their first time alone that reality set in. Devildom expected much of their Queen. And the kingdom throne expected an heir. </p><p>Diavolo loved her, and she loved him. But what their relationship lacked was something that they couldn't force. They'd tried to put the Royal bed to use once, but the act itself went no further than a handful of half-hearted kisses. Both of them had known it then but had been too preoccupied with their duty to call it off. </p><p>"I'm sorry," she murmured. </p><p>"Nonsense," Lord Diavolo opened his arms, and when she stepped into them, he smiled. "Perhaps with time we can find a way to unify our people, hell maybe even start a school." </p><p>Y/n thought about the idea for a moment, "Call it the 'Royal Academy of Diavolo' or RAD for short."</p><p>Diavolo laughed, the kind of laugh that shook both of them as it vibrated through the room. "I like that! We can slowly integrate angels in the future. I <em> have </em> been trying to find a reason to invite Lucifer to Devildom."</p><p>"Still?" Y/n smiled. "You used to idolize him when we were younger. I can't believe you still do."</p><p>"If you'd seen him, you would understand." Diavolo waved a hand through the air, "Did you know he makes even Michael green with envy?"</p><p>"I came here to break off our engagement, but it somehow feels like I've been the one dumped."</p><p>Diavolo coughed into his fist. "I don't know what you're talking about!" </p><p>The afternoon passed that way with a conversation that meant nothing and everything all at once. Both of them were doing a job neither of them had signed up for but did nonetheless. It was the kind of mutual understanding that went beyond romance or expectations.</p><p>As y/n was on her way out Diavolo cleared his throat. </p><p>"You should tell him," Diavolo said. "I used to hear you mumble his name in your sleep when we were younger but I know you were ready to give up that possibility. Don't worry about me, I'm actually rather fond of the idea."</p><p>Y/n felt her cheeks burn. "You never told me that."</p><p>"I never told you about my secret trips to the Celestial Realm either."</p><p>"Even so," y/n smiled despite herself. "I'm not sure Mammon feels the same way."</p><p>Diavolo tossed his arms up in the air dramatically. "You know, for someone who knows everything you sure do miss the obvious."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Drink water, get some sleep, and I'll see ya'll soon!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange to feel the emotions that lurked behind the memories. But the concept of a past life was not what had her confused. It was the unspoken connection to Mammon.</p><p>Had he looked for her solely because of who she'd been? Did he like her for who she was now? Did he like her at all? The more she thought about it, the worse she felt.</p><p>"Do ya' feel any better?" Mammon asked as he entered the room, alone. "I brought ya' some soup." A bowl rested on a small tray which Mammon balanced in one hand like an experienced waiter.</p><p>"I told you I felt fine an hour ago."</p><p>"I know," he shrugged. "But you haven't had anythin' to eat."</p><p>Food was the last thing on her mind, but she agreed to take a bite nonetheless. A plan was taking shape in her mind, and the last thing she wanted was for Mammon to grow suspicious. With help from her memories, she would find a way to save them and avoid any harm coming their way.</p><p>Mammon extended the bowl, and as she reached for it, she was careful to hide the empty finger where the ring should've been. Maddi was after the ring all along, and their encounter was simply a way to retrieve it. Y/n had noticed as soon as she opened her eyes earlier but said nothing.</p><p>It was her job as the library guardian to get it back after all.</p><hr/><p>The soup had been an excuse to leave the room and get away from her. While he was happy beyond words, a part of him knew there was a new weight on her shoulders.</p><p>Needless to say, it had taken him almost double the time to make the broth as tears kept falling inside the dish.</p><p>"You should have some," she said.</p><p>"I'm not hungry." The look on his face must not have convinced her because she cupped her hand under the spoon and guided it closer to him. When it wobbled, he reached for it instinctively. "I'm really not."</p><p>If humans and demons had one thing in common, it was the enjoyment of food. However, for a demon, the act of eating was a territorial procedure. His brothers ate at the same table but rarely shared amongst each other. The act of feeding one another, well, that was an act reserved for lovers.</p><p>Not that he minded being fed. In fact, he liked the idea of it a little too much.</p><p>"It's not your fault," y/n mumbled as she reached for the spoon. "I still don't know how to separate her memories and mine, but I know you wanted to protect me then and now."</p><p>"Well, I'm doin' a terrible job at protecting ya'."</p><p>A flash of something like guilt passed through her features but vanished just as soon as it appeared. "Nonsense, now eat before I accidentally drop it on the sheets."</p><p>Mammon looked at the spoon then at her. "We demons only eat from someone else's hand if we feel a certain' way 'bout them." Mammon met her stare, ready to laugh away his comment as a joke but instead found her hand steady as ever.</p><p>When she brought the spoon to his lips, he opened his mouth and savored the warm liquid.</p><p>As if in a daze, she whispered. "Were we ever anything besides friends?"</p><p>"No." Mammon's eyes lowered to her lips. "We weren't." As an Angel, his love for her had all sorts of limits he knew better than to cross. But as a demon, the lines blurred together for the first time. </p><p>Slowly, Mammon ran his thumb gently across her bottom lip and felt a new kind of pain. A pain that promised a reward. When she brought his hand to her lips and placed a kiss on it, he felt every part of him weaken at her touch. </p><p>Mammon leaned closer until only a breath of space separated them both. When she gave a small nod, he allowed himself to close the distance or would have if it wasn't for a sudden knock at the door. </p><p>"It's my turn to take care of her!" Asmo whined. </p><p>With a groan, Mammon pulled away. Despite his frustration, he was glad for the interruption. If left to his own devices, he might've never allowed anyone inside the room again. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been swamped with school so I apologize for the delay, enjoy this short chapter, more to come soon `fingers crossed`</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmo was sound asleep at the foot of the bed. His long lashes moved as he breathed quietly, even sleeping the Avatar of Lust emanated beauty. If the situation was different, she might have confined her plan to him. But the danger that awaited was too uncertain, and she refused to wake the delicate man out of his sleep.</p><p>"I'm sorry for tricking you Asmo," she whispered. </p><p>The soup that Mammon brought earlier sat on the edge of the bedside table. With Asmo at her service, it'd been easy to complain about the taste and ask for "kitchen spices." Her memory was still unreliable, but the recipe for the sleep tonic came to her with ease. When Asmo picked up the soup to taste, it was only a matter of time before the liquid lulled him to sleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The climb down the bedroom window was manageable. It took her a few minutes to secure the curtains to the bed, careful not to alert the others of her feat. If she were going to retrieve the lost ring, she would do it alone. </p><p>Thankfully, Mammon and the rest of his brothers were busy with Lucifer. Who, from the sound of it, was awake but only half aware of his surroundings, like a drunk man. Y/n knew the poison in his blood would linger and eventually pull Lucifer under <em> permanently </em>. And it was up to her to prevent it from happening.</p><p>Past life or not, her current situation would not get any better if she sat around and waited for everyone around her to fix everything. </p><p>Yet when her feet hit the ground, not a minute passed before a voice came from behind her. </p><p>"I knew somethin' was wrong the moment Asmo stopped talkin'." Mammon's eyes followed the trail of fabric up the window. "He's going to make a fuss about sleeping on non-silk sheets when he wakes up, y'know."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorr-" </p><p>"You're goin' to get your ring back from her." It was not a question, not really. When she didn't correct him, he took it as a confirmation. "Then I'm going with you, if she's at the library you'll need help."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"<em>No</em>? It's too dangerous for a human to be alone around here!" He said.</p><p>"I know that, but your brothers need you around. If something happened to you I-"</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>Her mouth moved to provide him an explanation, but y/n caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Mammon stiffened as he, too, noticed the disturbance. </p><p>A couple, both demons from the look of it, walked past them with long graceful steps. When they spotted Mammon, they gave a slight nod. After a brief talk between them, both strangers turned and approached.</p><p>A tall man with horns curled inwards like a Ram spoke first. "We heard about Lucifer. Everyone is worried. If someone with his strength has fallen, the rest of us don't stand a chance."</p><p>"Indeed, one does wonder." Added the man's companion, a lanky creature with eyelashes so clear they were practically translucent. "How does he fare, your brother?" </p><p>"He's fine," Mammon answered, jaw tight. "I'm sure he'd be happy to know the elders worry about him."</p><p>"Lord Diavolo will undoubtedly find a way to make his passing an easy one if it comes to that, I'm sure." The lanky man croaked. "The prince has always shown a preference for you all, despite being a handful of fallen ones."</p><p>Barbatos had advised all of them to keep the prince's condition a secret. When y/n looked up at the stranger's faces, she knew why. Mammon and his brothers were powerful, but some of the elders still disliked them because of their former Angel status. </p><p>Once they all knew their ruler was on the brink of death...a race to the throne would commence.</p><p>If Devildom was to survive whatever sick plan Maddi had for them, everyone had to stand together as one. </p><p>"We need to hurry," y/n mumbled. </p><p>At the sound of her voice, both pairs of eyes fell on her. When the ram-headed man inhaled, there was a physical reaction from him.</p><p>"You're the human keeper," he hissed, then opened his mouth where long teeth gleamed. "Why is she here?" The question began to work itself out in his head. When he looked between them, the oddness of the situation made his brows rise. "Has something happened?"</p><p>It was her job to stay inside the library. To find her outside was a clear sign something was wrong. </p><p><em> She had to do something. </em> </p><p>"We’re lovers," she blurted. Mammon made a choking sound, but she smiled innocently and reached for his hand. </p><p>A look of disbelief crossed their demonic faces. But when they followed her eyes to the rope at the window, both demons laughed. “Understandable.”</p>
<hr/><p>Only when they were out of range did Mammon turn to her, face flushed. "We should get going."</p><p>When Mammon reached for her hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers until the absence of the ring was forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, get your fans ready the next chapter is going to be a bit steamy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Trust me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mammon tugged y/n along as they made their way down a narrow road. Several stones decorated the path, enchanted to give a faint glow at all times. After a few minutes, they came to an intersection. With curious eyes, Mammon stared back at his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you to trust me," he said. "We have to take a detour." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't take us directly back to the library? Levi made a portal last time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Mammon tapped his forearm for emphasis. "I can't use my magic anymore. Maddi must have blocked it off through our pact."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what that symbol in your arm-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon's nod in response made her eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unlike him to keep silent, but he did so as careful fingers traced the design on his skin. Instead of the reprimand Lucifer might've given him, y/n gripped his hand between hers. Then looked at Mammon with a relentless fire in her eyes. "I won't ever let her hurt you."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out that the shortcut had nothing "short" about it. The walk up the path consisted of hills and staircases. Mammon, for all his relentless chatter, remained silent at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we almost there?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost." Mammon looked back and examined her like he half expected her to burst into flames at any point. "How's your head?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It feels fine, actually." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything new?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspicion crept into her voice. "No?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories of that pristine girl she'd been still pushed at the corners of her mind the way a dream does after a long night. The person she used to be was long dead but she could feel the tug of that invisible threat between them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the sole reason she adjusted so well to Devildom. At heart she belonged in that old place with the demon at her side. Her thoughts came to a halt at the same time Mammon did. When he turned to her his eyes were casted downwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm taking you home," Mammon said. "I know you want to stay, but this is too dangerous. We’ll stay the night in town and head home in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? I can help if you just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Mammon ran a hand through his hair. "You're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What do ya' think will happen if Maddi gets her hands on you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't think I can do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It-It's not like that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is," y/n took a step closer, eyes focused on him. "Ever since I came here, you've been acting differently. You barely ever visited, and now you can't even bring yourself to look at me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence of the weeks alone with Barbatos flashed before her. The days she’d spent alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go," Mammon muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me why you won't even let me try!" When his footsteps failed to stop, panic rose in her throat. "Do you really think I'm that weak and defenseless?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His answer might have eased her worries or made them worse but his voice was lost to a growl that vibrated behind her. By the time she turned toward the sound it was too late. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon gritted his teeth so hard he felt a jolt of pain down his neck. “Run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of his fingers were several inches deep inside the torso of what he knew was an infamous rogue. Yet the creature writhed and turned its ugly head towards y/n.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet remained cemented in the same spot they’d been before Mammon moved in front of her to block the attack. From the looks of it she was still in shock unable to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon tried to summon his magic, but there was nothing he could produce no matter how hard he focused. Which meant there was no way to get her to safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon raised his voice the way he’d seen his brother do hundreds of times. It was the kind of voice that was difficult to ignore. “Hey human!</span>
  <em>
    <span> Look at me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds passed but sure enough her head turned towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get over the hill, if ya’ see a bridge run to it as fast as possible,” Mammon grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hiss whistled through the air and Mammon cursed once again as he placed a knee on the beast. Rogue’s were no bigger than regular demons but once the poison corrupted their blood their strength doubled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took only one miscalculation for the distorted hand to gain leverage on him and wiggle free. And before Mammon could get a grip on the thing again sharp nails dug at his side. Sharp enough that his skin gave away like paper. </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A whimper erupted from his lips as Mammon’s knees collided with the dirt. The injury was bad enough on it’s own but the creature dragged its hideous limbs back around and aimed towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold my hand,” y/n murmured from behind him. “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon nodded as his heart echoed in his ears. Despite his pleas she’d stayed behind, and he wasn’t sure if he was touched or outright mortified. Maybe a little of both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The distorted figure ran towards them at full speed, teeth sharp. When it  launched itself towards them Mammon slipped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes. If this was their end he would have her at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the fall never came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mammon opened his eyes a huge wooden stake pierced through the mouth of the beast. At his side y/n trembled, hands raw from the impact. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lungs felt ready to collapse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon gulped and released a shaky breath. “Don’t ever do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her wanted to dismiss the lucky shot as luck but she knew better. Her hands had moved on their own and when the sharp piece of wood caught her eye the plan developed. Even before she angled the stake she knew it would pierce the demon right through its head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was not luck, it was sheer premonition.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/n ignored the chills that enveloped her body and instead focused on Mammon who bled profusely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get you home, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleeding</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All over my jacket too,” he said. “It took months to get this tailored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her frown Mammon scoffed like his injury was laughable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then proceeded to pass out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It posted weird the first time, here it is again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mammon regained consciousness faster than she thought possible. His hair still clung to damp skin, and he was slower than usual, but it was better than the alternative. If her hands weren't in pain, she might have smoothed the dirt and sweat off his face herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Staying out here will only put us at risk, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And yet to force Mammon to walk in his current state felt cruel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can try to contact the others," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Beel was around, their dilemma would be solved since the demon was about twice her size. Back at home, she'd witnessed the way he closed the massive metal gates with a single hand. Y/n had no doubt Mammon would be lighter than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon grimaced as he tried to prop himself into a sitting position. "No, we have to try and make it to town. This will heal by morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against her protests, Mammon stood on his own two feet and leaned against her for support. Even then, he was careful not to place his entire weight on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you even able to walk right now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I was younger," he said. "I broke my wings, and Lucifer was away on business, so it was Michael who found me. He made me drag them home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the wound on his side, he smiled at her, all signs of pain gone. After his comment, it didn't come as a surprise that he knew how to mask pain. Mammon was used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have any single room available," the receptionist said, her eyes on y/n. "But we do have a couple's suite for you two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The "hotel" was located in the corner of town. When they'd arrived at the heart of the shopping center, no one had bothered to glance their way. Only a few civilians scurried past them, too busy with their own worries to notice them. Those who glanced their way waved playing cards at Mammon, who politely smiled and rejected their invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shops were decorated with all kinds of flowers and spells that fooled the eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Majolica, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a clothing store, displayed various dresses that changed colors when exposed to different lights. Across from it, a bakery called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Madam Scream's</span>
  </em>
  <span> offered samples to any demon that passed by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the House of Lamentation or the Royal Palace, the streets were built to attract everyone, royal or not. It was the kind of place she read about in books and only ever dreamed of visiting. It was a pity she could not enjoy the sights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon's voice brought her back to their current predicament. "We need separate rooms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist batted long lashes at him. Her hair was a bright pastel pink that curled at the ends and matched the long sleek dress she wore. "Are you sure? The couple's suite is only a hundred Grimm and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll take it," y/n said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice came out louder than intended, and y/n felt her face flush as the woman gave her a conspiratory wink. Then mouthed the words "</span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the woman handed them a solid metal keychain with a small key at the end, Mammon took it with hesitant fingers. He had no choice but to follow y/n as she tried to hide the red stain that appeared to grow brighter by the minute. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room was large and indeed made for a couple. A tall set of windows led to a balcony where two chairs lay aside. A coffee table and a sofa sat in front of a big screen. And to the left side of the bed, a small dining area was arranged and decorated with flower bouquets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How pretty," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The flowers? This is nothing, you should visit Asmo's room he-" Mammon considered his words for a minute, then said, "ehm nevermind, it's better if you don't. He won't let you come out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo's face flashed in her mind. After her earlier stunt, there was no doubt in her mind Asmo would eventually have a word with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/n helped Mammon into a nearby chair. And after a few interesting choice of words, Mammon eased into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gash at his side looked fresh and bright red, but the blood had stopped altogether. It shouldn't have surprised her since demons were notorious for their fast healing abilities. Some of the most powerful ones, like Lucifer, were known to regenerate entire limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon made a light gesture in the air, and a thud reverberated behind her. "These should be good enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small bag tumbled over, full to the top with boxes of gauze, ointment, and bandages. Mammon's magic was limited, but he must have dug deep inside to summon the supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon removed his shirt and sucked in a breath when the fabric tugged at his skin. The nails of the creature had sliced him open from hip to rib. But the worst of it was healed, and only a nasty scar remained as proof. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the last gauze dropped to the ground, Mammon relaxed for the first time. The wound burned, and he was half surprised his teeth were still intact from the pressure he'd applied to his jaw. Yet at every flinch, her fingers had paused and continued only after he assured her it was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can barely feel a thing," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a pointed look, y/n raised a brow. "You should still lay down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blanket was spread out, and his jacket rested neatly on the side of the bed. It rested on his side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon had no objections to the single bed; he wasn't young enough to let the thought of a bed distract him. Or so he told himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon climbed on the bed and collapsed. His lashes felt heavy, and he felt them kiss the skin on his cheek. Since the incident with Maddi, he'd only slept a handful of hours, some of which had taken place at the foot of y/n's bed. Overall not the best night of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that made it all worth it was the knowledge that he'd managed to save the girl at his side. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about earlier," y/n began. "I know why you were trying to send me away. After I saw that thing, I was unable to move, and if it wasn't for you, I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would have died. The truth was she knew Mammon wanted to protect her in his own way. His injury was proof of it. But she couldn't make herself give in. After everything that had occurred, it felt like the easy way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi, Asmo, Beel, Satan, and everyone else was in as much danger as she'd been in herself. She couldn't abandon them like that. Especially when their enemy was someone like Maddi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologize," Mammon said. He motioned her over and patted the spot next to him. When she settled in place, Mammon nuzzled closer, his embarrassment overwritten by exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone waited for you to return, y'know. Lord Diavolo, Maddi, and even me," he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you were so happy when I found ya' in that bookstore that I couldn't-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You couldn't drag me back to Devildom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon nodded. "Maddi tried to get me to make a pact with her so she could use my magic and find you. And I knew they would lock you in that library again, and I couldn't do that to ya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you tried to hide me away from her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya' bet your ass I did! I've hidden every reincarnation of you from them." Mammon smiled, "I tried to get you to remember me a few times, but it never worked. They were never quite like you even if they looked the same."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knot formed in her throat the longer he talked. "That's why you were so okay with me leaving for school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew she would eventually try and return those painful memories back," Mammon said. "In the end, I made a pact because it was the only way to get her attention away from you and get her interested in the things I could offer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," y/n looked away, face flushed. "I didn't realize that you two..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was none of her business if their relationship went any further than expected. He was nothing to her. And yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon gripped her chin and turned her face towards him. "It was never like that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the silence of the night, she heard Mammon's breathing, or rather the lack of it, as he stared at her lips. When she tugged him closer, a look of longing flashed through his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mammon's mouth met hers, he leaned closer. His fingers soft against her chin—the warmth of his mouth like the first sunlight in the morning. He smiled, and the corner of his lips moved as he placed one soft kiss after the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When Mammon pulled away, at last, his face was flushed, "It was never like this."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise things will pick up soon! I am swamped with projects atm, here is a small chapter as a thanks! I really want to finish this story so I can start a working on a new piece</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Water Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had to be in pain, and yet he leaned close even as his weight crushed the cut on his side. The darkness of the Devildom sky hadn't changed, and yet her body felt kissed by the sun. </p><p>Every kiss he placed on her skin was slow and tender. Even the base of her throat turned sensitive as he rubbed his thumb against it. When she shuddered, Mammon laughed. </p><p>"I must truly be a demon if I have these urges," he mumbled. Mammon licked her throat, and a small sound escaped her. </p><p>The sound was a mixture of pain and the hunger for something more. Something that had to do with the hand that he ran up her side and caressed the soft skin near her ribs. </p><p>"You're injured," she gasped. Her chest a mess of rapid intakes of breath. "Be careful."</p><p>Mammon's only reply was a soft bite at the base of her neck. </p><p>It went against his nature to be gentle. Demons and humans were not the best combinations when it came to desire. But Mammon was different, just like he'd always been. </p><p>"I'll wait until this heals," he said. "Then I can take my proper time with you."</p><p>Whatever mess awaited them out there would always be there. But something about the glow in Mammon's eyes told her it'd been years since they had glimmered like that. It was like watching a wilted flower try to blossom again. Except she was unsure if it was Mammon or her who flourished at the kiss.</p><p>Part of her knew the depth of her feelings, stupid and foolish as they might be. Mammon had only been part of <em> this </em>life for a few months after all. And yet, something about the way the bed sunk as he nuzzled his burning face into the curve of her neck felt like fate. A fate that felt like the morning sun. </p><p>"I like you," he mumbled. </p><p>The words fell in clumsy fragments, but y/n felt the corners of his mouth rise against her skin. While a few hours ago, she might have refused to let herself be vulnerable, whatever wall she could put up against the demon, it would never stand a chance against his smile. "I like you too." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mammon wanted to melt against the soft fingers that ran through his hair. However, a familiar scent filled the room, and Mammon only had a few seconds to pull away before a knock came at the door.</p><p>"Open up, you scumbag," Satan shouted. </p><p>The knock was a gesture of feigned politeness. Mammon knew Satan could have easily broken the lock and made his way in, but that would have resembled Lucifer too much. So Mammon let his baby brother wait before he gave a half-hearted shout. </p><p>"Come in."</p><p>"Do you know how long it took me to track you down? Barbatos said, you never showed up, and Asmo was out cold-" Satan glared at y/n, "and then we find her scent all over that thing near the woods?"</p><p>"We?" Mammon said.</p><p>As if on cue, Levi popped his head into the room's door frame, followed by Beel. The latter grinned at Mammon with a conspiratory glance as he noticed the girl next to Mammon. </p><p>
  <em> "You like her," Beel said.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I-"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I won't tell the others. But you should be careful, the last time one us fell for a human-"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I know," Mammon said. "But I love her." </em>
</p><p>"Mammon, we have to make a move tonight. The tides will be high, and I can best use Lotan that way. If Maddi is using the tower of the library to summon something big, we have no time to lose." Levi said. His hands were deep inside his pockets, and a frown creased his forehead. It was a look of seriousness that was unlike him. </p><p>Satan raised a brow, looked at Beel, then Mammon. "Is he not freaking either one of you out?"</p><p>"Yup," they replied in unison. </p><p>"H-Hey! I used to be someone back in the day before I became useless." </p><p>Levi's face flushed, and Mammon felt his chest ease. As much as they liked to tease the isolated mess that was Levi, it was better than the creature he'd been before. During the war, Levi had abandoned all shyness and turned into a ruthless being. Although the thought of it sounded silly now. </p><p>"Lotan comes at your call," y/n interrupted. "I don't think a mythical beast would listen to someone "useless" in my opinion."</p><p>If Levi had a friendship meter, Mammon knew a few points would have been added to the score. </p><p>Satan raised a brow, and whatever he might have added was lost when his eyes noticed the bandages on his stomach. "What happened?"</p><p>Mammon tried to push his brother's aside, embarrassed by how he tried to inspect him like a wounded pet. Beel nibbled on the tip of his fingernail, and Levi just looked green. </p><p>"We got attacked," she said. "It's my fault. I don't think it'll stop until Maddi destroys this place."</p><p>The air in the room stilled as the three of them stared at the only human in the room. As far as they were concerned, y/n was a guest and nothing more. None of them had witnessed the events before the war or her friendship with Lilith. </p><p>Mammon placed a hand on hers and ignored the looks that came from Satan and Levi. "If you want to tell them I'll support ya'."</p><p>So she proceeded to do just that. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Diavolo wanted me to bring someone, but he declined every candidate," Satan said. His shoes scraped the pavement as he ascended a flight of stairs. "I looked for ages, and I was annoyed of it by the end. When Mammon brought me that stupid gift, I was-"</p><p>"Hey! I bought that with my own money!" Mammon called out from behind. </p><p>They'd checked out of the room earlier and made their way through the forest. But given Mammon's injury, he lingered behind with Beel.</p><p>Satan gave a pointed glare and continued. "When I brought you here, I thought the entire ordeal would be over before it started. But to my surprise, Lord Diavolo nearly collapsed when he knew it was you."</p><p>y/n frowned. "Why didn't he send Lucifer?" </p><p>Levi elbowed her side softly then shook his head in warning. It didn't take long for her to remember the tension between Lucifer and the youngest that first day. Or the fact that Satan was born from the elder's body.</p><p>"Lucifer is like a peacock, too prideful to waste his time on errands of the sort."</p><p>"For what it's worth," she said. "I think Diavolo made a good decision when he chose you."</p><p>The blond demon blinked and, after a moment, gave a slow nod. It was not exactly a "thank you," but it was as close as it would get. </p><p>"I don't think we should do this," Beel said. "We don't know anything about her, and y/n is human." </p><p>The library was within eyesight. The white pillars near one of the walls shone bright, illuminated by a nearby current of water. </p><p>"Let's get this over with," Satan said. "It's because of her that we are in this mess. Either we get this over now, or we wait until she gathers enough information to actually kill us all. How can she win against the three of us?"</p><p>"He's right," Levi rubbed a hand to the back of his neck, eyes tired. "I don't want to do this as much as you do, Beel, but the only way we can go back to normal is to deal with her."</p><p>"I agree," Mammon added. His wound was proof of the possible violence. </p><p>Devildom was a civilized city, unlike the savage portrayal of a kingdom full of demons. While it might have been violent in the past, most of the citizens in Devildom lived in peace and mimicked something familiar to the human realm. It was clear that to declare war on Maddi was something none of the brothers wanted.</p><p>War was a wound that most of them would rather go without. </p><p>"Let's put an end to this," she whispered. "Then we can go home."</p><p>A smile spread on her face, and she felt her eyes sting at the sight of faces that mirrored her own. Perhaps it was the adrenaline of the night, but y/n felt like she was right where she was meant to be for the first time in her life. </p><hr/><p>"I don't see an easy way in," Beel whispered. "We need to hurry. My stomach hurts"</p><p>Mammon groaned. If Beel's stomach was the reason they were found out, he would make sure to never again buy Beel, his favorite shadow shroom paste.</p><p>"Eh? You had an entire meal before we left the house an hour ago. You even finished MY bowl!" Levi protested.</p><p>"Ramen never fills me up, especially when I'm nervous." </p><p>Mammon stared at them, mouth open. "You guys had ramen for dinner?!" </p><p>Beel smiled and nodded. "Without Lucifer around, we had nothing to eat, but thanks to Asmo, we found your backup Noodle bowls."</p><p>"That's fair."</p><p>"Shut it, both of you." Satan uncrossed his arms and pointed towards a glittering pool of water. He lifted a hand to his lips for emphasis. </p><p>The library was a couple of steps away, but it would be impossible to summon anything quickly enough as soon as they came near the gate. </p><p>Levi gave all of them an eye roll before he took a careful step towards the nearby creek. </p><p>All Levi had to do was touch it to summon the creatures within it. When he knelt by the edge of the river, Levi pressed a hand on the dirt and mouthed a series of silent commands. At first, nothing happened. </p><p>Then a small bubble of light sparkled from underneath the water. When it popped, a soft bell-like sound echoed in the air. Levi extended his hand, and upon it landed a small fairy. Its wings were so tiny they were no more significant than the fingernail on Mammon's pinky. </p><p>"Uh, that's not going to help at all," Mammon muttered. </p><p>Y/n gasped. "That's a water sprite."</p><p>Water sprites were rare, and most people considered them extinct. It shouldn't have surprised him that Levi knew how to summon one, yet Mammon felt his brothers gape at Levi with the same awe. </p><p>At their weakest, a sprite could floor entire areas, and at their worst...well, Atlantis knew too well. </p><p>The air around them hummed softly. Hundreds of water droplets lifted from the nearby current and landed like raindrops on the ground. However, they did not sink to the ground; instead, they rose from the grass into horse-shaped creatures. </p><p>"Thank you." Levi smiled, and the small creature twirled around him, her wings fast like those of a hummingbird. When it got close enough to Levi's face, the small sprite leaned over and placed a playful kiss on his cheek. </p><p>When Levi turned to face them, a look of determination filled his features. "Let's put an end to this...I have some rare pulls tomorrow, and I need to collect some gems for the pull."</p><p>The collective sigh from all of them was borderline dangerous, but for the first time in a while, Mammon felt...hope.</p><p>"Alright, let's split-" Mammon clenched his teeth as a sharp pain shot through his arm. He saw the worried faces around him and their voices as they called out to him. But one voice stood out among them all. A voice that was cruel and cold.</p><p>
  <em> I call upon the Avatar of Greed, second-born Mammon, obey my call. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is one of the longest I've written here and I want to work on more in the future (once I finish this one.) I am grateful for all of you who read it, and your support is the only reason (well aside from my love for writing) that I have continued to write this. I hope to finish it soon but at the same time I don't want to rush the ending. I am in school so I can't promise anything in terms of WHEN it will be done (hopefully no later than the end of April) but I CAN promise that I'll finish it dw.<br/>As always, thnx for reading, see ya' soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon groaned as his eyes darkened by the second. His natural hue was obscured by whatever magic began to take hold of him. And even the birds ceased their chirping as if they were aware of the unnatural shift in the air. </p><p>“Get away from him.” Levi extended an arm in front of his brothers as a form of protection. Then motioned them back with urgency. “Beel, you know what to do.”</p><p>Beel frowned and rubbed his hands together nervously. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No,” Satan objected. “Mammon’s an idiot, but we can’t hurt him—”</p><p>“I-I can’t do anything if he tries to attack any of you! There’s no water, and the horses won’t be able to shield everyone for long,” Levi said, his voice was coated with fear despite his efforts to hide it. </p><p>Beel wrapped an arm around Satan and proceeded to toss him over his shoulder before he continued to do the same with y/n. The buckles in his jacket clicked as he shifted his arm. When they were both secured, Levi gave a thumbs up.</p><p>“Get them away from here,” Levi instructed. “D-Don’t come back.”</p><p>Satan was not amused by the proposal and thrashed against his brother’s arm like a toddler mid-tantrum. But all he managed to do was mess up his hair and wear himself out. </p><p>“This is your stupid plan?<em> Running </em>?” Satan’s face was flushed, and the look on his eyes was as terrifying as a certain demon. “BEEL PUT ME DOWN.”</p><p>A sound came from Mammon; it was not exactly a hiss but something close to it. Regardless of what it was, it brought goosebumps to the surface of her skin. Mammon’s arms began to extend into giant claws as he moved towards them. And as if that wasn’t enough, dark wings sprouted from his back and stretched behind him. </p><p>“<em> Shit, shit, shit </em>.” Levi’s eyes were wide, and fear whitened his already pale complexion. “Just go.”</p><p>Mammon moved towards Levi and struck him with full force. He moved so fast none of them were able to register his movements until it was too late. Levi moved just in time to avoid the sharp claws. But a thin streak of blood still trickled down his cheek.</p><p>Satan groaned, exasperated. “Levi’s too slow he won’t last very long.”</p><p>“He won’t hurt him,” Beel said. “Mammon wouldn’t hurt any of us.”</p><p>“I don’t think Mammon is entirely in control right now.” </p><p>A water-shaped serpent moved across the ground and sprung from the grass onto Mammon’s shoulder before it wrapped itself around his face. Levi’s tail swept under Mammon, and a thud echoed as the demon hit the ground. But the magic that held the water into its animalistic shape dissolved in a matter of seconds, just as Levi said it would.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Mammon was on his feet and steady enough to lunge at his brother once again. The youngest wasn’t fast enough to avoid the second hit, and Levi cried out as Mammon’s fist struck his stomach. </p><p>“He’s going to kill him,” y/n said. “Beel, please put me down.”</p><p>“You won’t be able to stop him,” Satan admitted. His eyes studied the scene before them, anger bright in his face. “Pact magic is strong, and even if Mammon fought against it, he would never win.”</p><p>“He’s in there somewhere!” y/n retorted. </p><p>“Then get him out,” Satan’s voice wavered, not much but enough to reveal the plea hidden in his voice. “Can you do that human?”</p><p>
  <em> Barbatos relaxed into a chair at her side, his face the epitome of calm as if he hadn’t just requested the impossible.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Try to show me something small,” Barbatos said. “How about my lunch with Lord Diavolo earlier?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know, I wasn’t even there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s not a problem since you’ll be calling forth MY memories of the evening,” Barbatos explained. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Y/n nodded and placed a hand atop Barbatos’s gloved one. It wasn’t long before her skin began to tingle. The strain of magic centered itself around her abdomen, and beads of sweat formed around her temple. It reminded her of the dull ache after a set of sit-ups.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Breathe, don’t let it overwhelm you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m trying,” she mumbled.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her vision blurred, and before she knew it, the image of the royal dining table spread out before her. Diavolo scrunched his nose up in distaste as he took a bite of a handful of greens. Y/n inhaled the aroma of the room and the sweet scent of honey filled the air. If she didn’t know any better, she would have sworn the room was real, and she was in the middle of dinner with the prince herself.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the image faded into nothingness, she stared up to find Barbatos’s eyes on her. “Amazing...” Barbatos placed his hand in hers and nodded. “Do it again.” </em>
</p><p>A collective howl came from somewhere deep in the forest. They didn’t have much time and by the look of things Maddi was well aware of their location. It would not be a stretch to guess whatever creatures the witch commanded would be upon them soon enough. </p><p>“I can help him remember, but I’ll need everyone’s help,” y/n said. “I have a plan.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Beel?" Mammon crouched in place and smiled as he noticed the shy purple eyes that peeked from behind Lucifer. "Come to your big brother!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The courtyard was busy, and a few Angels glanced their way. It was no secret that their family had been blessed with a set of twins. And it came as no surprise there was always a handful of curious eyes that tried to sneak a peek at the tiny babes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lucifer stood his ground and glared at the onlookers if they came too close or tried to get too friendly as was expected. But Mammon did nothing of the sort. He could care less if they tried to look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You are to summon me if there's a problem," Lucifer instructed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I know, I know." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm serious." A look of concern crossed Lucifer's face despite his effort to hide it. "He's so small, I worry the others might take it upon themselves to 'train' him." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A small figure tumbled out from behind Lucifer's wing with clumsy steps. The baby was so small his wings dragged behind him like white velvet. When Beel spotted Mammon, a wide toothless grin spread across his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "That's right! C'mon, little guy!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lucifer scoffed, but he flinched at every stumble and every wobbly step. When Beel was close enough to Mammon, he shrieked in joy and bit down on one of his fingers. The bite was too soft to cause any actual pain, but Mammon feigned a cry as he scooped Beel into a hug. When the babe nuzzled closer to Mammon, the smell of lavender kissed the tip of his nose like a whisper.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's no wonder he can't walk when you insist on carrying him at all times." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mammon gave Beel's hair a playful pat before he looked at the courtyard around them. "He likes it, and I don't see the need to rush him."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You fail to see plenty of things because you're an idiot." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hey!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lucifer ran his thumb across Beel's cheek and let the uncrackable facade melt away to reveal a smile. "But perhaps that's what Beel needs the most, after all, an idiot brother who will pick him up again and again even if it's you, Mammon." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Mammon?" </em>
</p><p>"<em> Mammon </em>." Cold fingers trembled against his temple as a familiar voice pleaded behind his ear. "Snap out of it!"</p><p>The forest around him began to trickle back into view like a pixelated image on a monitor. The smell of dirt was the first thing Mammon noticed, and the second was Beel's face as he thrashed against his grip. </p><p>Mammon recoiled at the sight and let Beel escape his grasp. Seconds later, Levi hit the ground nearby with a thud from the sudden release. From the deep scratch marks on Mammon's forearm, it was clear Levi had tried to free Beel or put up a fight. </p><p>
  <em> May you always seek that which you cannot have and bring misery to those you love, second born. </em>
</p><p>Satan collapsed to the ground next to Mammon, his face covered in sweat, followed by a second figure. "Tell me that worked," Satan said to no one in particular.</p><p>Mammon began to piece the scene together, horrified the more he remembered. What started as a simple command from Maddi spiraled into an attack against them all. Mammon fought against the magic even as it forced sharp claws to burst from his skin. He fought until the darkness swallowed every piece of him like the darkness of the Devildom sky. </p><p>And in that darkness, he became only a puppet to the soft commands that came from her. A tool that did not flinch as he hit Levi and wrapped an arm around Beel's throat until he gasped for air. </p><p>Mammon eyed the gate to the nearby garden and knew it would take him no time to run away and leave them behind for their own good. </p><p>"I-" <em> I'm sorry, </em>he wanted to say but couldn't. </p><p>"Does it hurt?" Levi gripped Mammon's arm and motioned a water horse over. When the creature knelt close to Mammon, it licked the surface of the skin clean. "I-I tried not to get too carried away, but your arm looks pretty gross...sorry." </p><p>Satan clicked his tongue and inspected the wound with meticulous eyes. "It should do the job. With the mark gone, no amount of magic can summon you back to her." </p><p>The scratches left behind by Levi were not a sign of struggle but a desperate attempt to free Mammon from the bargain. And the worn-down faces of Satan and y/n were the result of their effort to call him back to the surface. Whether the girl at his side realized the importance of the memory or not, he couldn't say.</p><p>"Did she hurt you?" Beel frowned as he extended an arm to him. </p><p>It was odd to see such a serious look in Beel's eyes, especially after the memory that still clung to Mammon's mind. <em> When had the small child outgrown him? </em> "I'll be alright, but we should get movin' soon. There's a few rogues on their way."</p><p> Y/n walked over and shared a look with Levi before she knelt by Mammon's side. Levi elbowed Satan and Beel to follow his lead without a second thought. "We'll go ahead and make sure nothing is out there so you can take your time or w-whatever."</p><p>Mammon was glad for the absence of his brother's as his hands trembled against his legs. He knew Lucifer would have stormed into the library without an ounce of fear. But Mammon failed to keep the terror away. </p><p><em> It was almost too much to bear </em>.</p><p>Warm arms wrapped around him, and Mammon felt his eyes widen at the sudden contact. The fabric of y/n's cloak brushed against his cheek, and he closed his eyes against the familiar sound of her heartbeat. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you."</p><p><em> I won't ever let her hurt you. </em>The memory of her promise brought a sudden flush to Mammon's face, and he was glad for the embrace. He never once doubted her intentions, but the degree of danger she'd put herself in for the sake of his safety meant more to him than all the gold in the world.</p><p>"Ya' humans never learn," he said. "It doesn't matter how long ya' take to find me because I'll always wait if it's you."</p><p>The pact was severed thanks to her but there were still issues that awaited them. And yet.</p><p>Mammon cupped y/n’s face and placed a kiss against her lips, then two more on the corners of her smile. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I end the chapter on a happy note because I couldn't put Mammon through any more pain? Yes, yes I did. </p><p> </p><p>I also have a final for Latin very soon so I will get to it, thank you for reading &amp; see ya soon! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. New questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon knew his brothers would be fine without him. Years at war had shaped every single one of them. Even Satan had experienced the bloodshed from wherever he’d been before the fall. But he could feel the ground vibrate as the creatures moved towards the three of them. </p><p>“Don’t let go,” he repeated, his hand tight around hers. </p><p>He felt Levi shudder from exhaustion as he summoned Lotan by his side. The creature slithered and shrieked as a handful of rogue bit down onto its scaly skin. </p><p>Many believed that Levi had somehow tricked Lotan into servitude, but Mammon knew the truth. He’d been there when Levi found it half-dead after some humans had attempted to kill it for sport. When it eventually recovered, Lotan never once strayed far from Levi for too long. Sometimes the two of them lounged together, Lotan’s face pressed against the glass of Levi’s room. </p><p>As Lotan screeched in pain, Mammon hurried his steps towards the building and tried his best not to turn around. </p><p>“I can’t leave them,” y/n said. “Your brothers will die if we don’t go back.”</p><p>“We can’t.”</p><p>“Mammon,” she said. “I’m not going to leave them behind.”</p><p>Mammon pinched his nose, frustrated. If they turned back, the chances of them all making it back would plummet to the ground. Not to mention if they went back and got injured or worse- <em> killed </em>, it would doom everyone in Devildom for good. </p><p>Or at least that’s what he told himself was the reason he refused to go back. If he were honest, he might have confessed he was too afraid to lose her once again. </p><p>“Okay,” Mammon said. </p><p>Y/n gave a determined nod and began to move towards the group. But Mammon halted her steps as he grabbed her arm with one hand. He wanted to wait until the moment was right, but time was the last thing they had going for them.</p><p>“Will you make a pact with me?”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>Fear pooled at the pit of his stomach, but he kept his features firm as he repeated the question. “Even if you say no, I’ll be at your side regardless, so ya’ can say no but-”</p><p>“I know.” A hint of that old determination crossed her face, and she smiled. “It’ll be an honor to have you at my side, Mammon.”</p><p>He kissed the top of her hand and looked away when the mark appeared around her fourth finger, like a promise. </p><p>It was no accident, and if they were lucky, someday he’d cover the mark with something just as permanent. </p>
<hr/><p>“I told you both to run,” Levi screamed. “You had <em> one </em>job!”</p><p>Mammon and Levi bickered as the rest of them secured the area. They’d managed to subdue most of the creatures, and the closer they got to the library building, the less the attacks came their way. </p><p>Satan inspected the freshly made mark on her hand. “I didn’t expect for it to work. Humans don’t react very well to the strength of our magic.”</p><p>The awe in his voice made her lookup. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Sorcerers, witches, and demons can withstand magic no problem. But even they would have trouble keeping up if they were paired up with one of us,” he looked at her, then motioned to her hands, “you got away with only a few scratches, almost like you were used to our magic. If a normal human had tried to do what you just did, their skin would melt off their bones like wax off a candle.”</p><p>When she and Mammon arrived at the scene, it’d only taken a few minutes for her to get to work. The protection spells came to her with ease, and part of her knew if Barbatos could see her, he would have beamed with pride.</p><p><em> Or not </em>. A few of the spells had backlashed and ensued minor burns on her skin. But she didn’t mind. The pain gratitude on their faces made up for it. </p><p>“Can you try not to be so creepy?” Levi chimed in, his hair wet and flat against his face. “I don’t need to picture <em> that </em> happening.”</p><p>Satan moved a branch of the way and waited until they’d passed to process Levi’s words. “I’m not <em> creepy </em>.”</p><p>“When you tell someone their skin could’ve melted off, you kinda’ are” Mammon shouted from behind.</p><p>“We’re here,” Beel interrupted. There was a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at the massive columns that adorned the building. </p><p>Metal gates fortified the entrance, and although they were open, there was ominous energy that came from the place. </p><p>“I have a feeling I won’t make it home to pull for today’s event,” Levi said.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no one here,” Levi announced to the group. He shook the water out of his hair and wrinkled his nose at the water that pooled at his feet. </p><p>It was a relief to see Levi relax alongside the others.</p><p>Someone or something tore the library’s first floor to shreds. The few books that managed to survive lay all over the floor, spines cracked open. Whatever Maddi wanted was after was either not in the building or already in her possession. </p><p>“She didn’t have to destroy the place.” Y/n turned to look at Mammon, who leaned against a nearby pillar, trying not to place his weight on the injury. “If we’d gotten here sooner…”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” he said. </p><p>“I know.” She knelt to pick up a page that had found its way up the stairs onto the second level and let it fall apart in her fingers. “But it was my job to watch over the place.”</p><p>Mammon gave a sympathetic smile and tried to move towards her, only to hiss in pain. The gash at his side bloomed bright red.</p><p>“I can try to heal that,” she suggested, then reconsidered, “or not.” Her skills were still amateur at best, and her magic could very well harm Mammon. </p><p>“There’s something wrong,” Satan said. “The whole place smells like magic.”</p><p>Beel, who was busy chewing through the hardcover of a huge encyclopedia, looked up. “Why is that weird?”</p><p>“It feels wrong,” Satan explained. “I don’t think-”</p><p>“G-Guys?!” Levi called. “You might want to see this.”</p><p>After a quick exchange between them, y/n was the first to walk towards the end of the corridor to meet Levi. Her steps faltered as y/n noticed the body slumped over on a small corner against a shelf. </p><p>“Maddi?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am working on the last final chapters and I will probably post my longest one soon! Thank you for your patience c: (also, the end of this chapter was a plot twist I wasn't expecting, the story has a life of it's own istg)<br/>See ya' later!</p><p>Comments: Can't wait to see what happens!<br/>Me, at 3am with a writing block, mad at how extra I made everyone for no reason: Yeah me neither :")</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Curses and not so friendly old friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satan lunged at Maddi, who was too slow to react before he had his hands wrapped on her dark cotton cloak. She laughed as he brought her face dangerously close to his. There sound only seemed to anger him more, and something dark flashed in his eyes. It was a wonder when Maddi kept her eyes leveled to his, unafraid. </p><p>"Give me a good reason not to rip the skin off your bones," Satan whispered.</p><p>Unlike Lucifer, no aura displayed his true power, but the calmness that came over Satan was enough to send chills down anyone's spine. He did not have to rely on appearances. His word was enough.</p><p>Levi gave his brother a look of distaste. Not impressed one bit. "<em>W</em>hat's with you and thebones?"</p><p>Mammon made a sound that was the closest he'd come to a laugh all evening. But her contentment was cut short by a dripping sound that caught y/n's attention. </p><p>She looked around and noticed the sound came from Maddi. Blood ran down her leg, partly camouflaged by the dark red pants Maddi wore. </p><p>The cut on her skin was fresh, and every time Maddi tried to create distance between Satan and herself, a droplet fell to the floor and kissed a pool of the red liquid. The cut was familiar as if she'd seen it before. It only became clear when Mammon placed a hand against the bandage on his stomach absentmindedly. </p><p>"You were attacked," she said. </p><p>"Yes," Maddi answered. "Why am I not surprised you noticed."</p><p>The aftermath of the encounter was so painfully obvious that y/n had to wonder why she hasn't noticed it at first. Something had torn books and shelves from their usual spot, and only something of great size could have done something of the sort. Or a creature like the ones they'd confronted earlier. </p><p>"We need to get the bleeding to stop," y/n said. "You'll bleed out." <em>And all of this will have been for nothing</em>. "There's a medical kit in the room upstairs."</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Maddi said. "Come tomorrow. We'll all be dead."</p><p>Satan, who still held onto the hem of Maddi's shirt, extended a hand towards the wound, nails sharp. "Why make you wait until then?" </p><p>Surely he wouldn't. </p><p>
  <em>Would he?</em>
</p><p>Beel saved her the trouble of finding out. He placed a hand on Satan's shoulder and scowled at him. He was twice Satan's size, but somehow, Beel always managed to look gentle. "You're scaring her," Beel said, then looked towards y/n. </p><p>Satan offered a half-hearted '<em>sorry</em>' before he released Maddi with one final shove. </p><p>"W-What do we do?" Levi looked at Mammon, who'd remained silent throughout the interaction. "I can summon-"</p><p>"No, the water will ruin what remains of the books," y/n interrupted. "Besides, she's clearly...injured."</p><p><em>She's clearly hiding something</em>, was what she'd almost blurted. But it was better not to say so when things were bad enough as it was. </p><p>"I agree," Beel said.</p><p>Maddi had been her apprentice once. More than anything else, y/n wanted to know about that prior version of herself. She wanted to know who she'd been, what she'd desired, and how it had all ended. </p><p>It felt too intrusive to ask Mammon about the latter, especially. </p><p>And if there was anyone who could answer her questions, it was the woman before her. </p><p>The atmosphere in the room was tense, too tense. It was as if they all wanted different things, but none wanted to be first to act on it. Even if they got "rid" of Maddi, it wouldn't do much to prevent Lucifer and the Prince from dying.</p><p>Y/n glanced at Mammon to find an answer or solidarity at the very least. He stared at her for a moment before he gave a slight nod.</p><p>"Let's hear her out," Mammon shrugged. </p><p>"Lucifer is on the brink of death, so is Lord Diavolo. And the rest of us risked our lives to get here," Satan said between clenched teeth. "I don't give a shit about what she has to say to us."</p><p>"Good," Maddi bit back. "I don't want anything to do with you either. I already told all of you it doesn't matter. We're all doomed anyway, that pact was the last resort, and it didn't work." </p><p>Maddi fished out something from her pocket and tossed it toward y/n. It gleamed as it caught the light. </p><p>The ring. </p><p>"I don't understand," y/n said as she pressed the metal band against her chest. It was warm to the touch, and a low hum came from it. </p><p>"I think you do, or suspect at the very least." Maddi gestured to the marks on y/n's hand and the scratches left behind by magic. "You were able to use magic, <em>power</em> demon magic, without any trouble at all. Haven't you asked yourself why?"</p><p>She had. When Satan had mentioned the ease with which she'd been able to bring Mammon back, she'd remembered her earlier encounter with the creature in the forest. At the time, impulse and adrenaline had been the reason she willed the wooden stake to drive through the chest of the beast. </p><p>But she knew better. It was not by luck at all. What she had considered "will" was indeed magic, even if she wanted to deny it. </p><p>"What does that have to do with any of this?" </p><p>"Everything," Maddi said. "You were forced to live within these walls for years and kept hidden from the rest of the world. Used for your "gifts" to act as a watchdog for this place."</p><p>Mammon stepped between the two, "Hey, be careful of what ya' say."</p><p>A dim pressure began to pulse around the side of her temples like a mild headache. </p><p>"I don't know." It was all she could muster. </p><p>"Then let me enlighten you," Maddi said. "It all started a long time ago-"</p><p>"Great," Satan crossed his arms and sat on a nearby stool. "By all means, proceed. We have all night."</p><hr/><p>Before</p><p> </p><p>"It all started a long time ago," y/n began, her fingers tightened on the leather cover of the hardbound text, "when the earth was still young."</p><p>A changeling giggled as y/n moved her fingers through the air like stars on their descent to earth. A few of the younger demons followed her gestures, eyes bright.</p><p>"A woman was created, the first one of her kind." </p><p>Lilith leaned against the palm of her hand and smiled as she mouthed the words along with y/n. <em>But she would be the last</em>.</p><p>"But she would be the last..."</p><p>A young succubus gasped and bit the tip of her minuscule fingertip. Her claws were not yet the size they would eventually become. "B-But why?" she asked.</p><p>"Ah well, she had a strange gift, you see," y/n continued. "She had the ability to look ahead in time and wield powerful magic without receiving any harm."</p><p>"Like Barbatos?" A horned changeling asked their lashes bright blue. "My papa said he's the most powerful demon after Prince Diavolo."</p><p>Barbatos was rumored to serve the prince, but he'd been away on business for some time. However, y/n supposed that much was true.</p><p>"Yes, like Barbatos," she said. "It was thanks to her rare gift that she was able to protect the land, and because she loved the land, the land loved her back." </p><p>"What happened next?" A voice called from the back of the room. And a pair of enormous wings blocked the candlelight from the entrance. </p><p>"Good question Mammon. Does anyone know what happened next?"</p><p>The cute head shakes in response were enough encouragement to continue.</p><p>"People grew jealous of her gifts and wanted it for themselves. Humans wanted her talent to predict the outcome of wars; Angels wanted her knowledge to prepare for the worst, and demons well they wanted to take her gifts so no one else could."</p><p>"Well, she had the foresight," Mammon said. "No way she lost!"</p><p>Lilith raised a finger to her mouth and shushed her brother. </p><p>"True," y/n nodded. "But for the first time ever, the three realms came together and formed an alliance. After all, her foresight could not protect her from harm if it came to her doorstep."</p><p>The children frowned and looked at each other, their small faces full of worry. </p><p>"When her end came, the earth became angry and rebelled. From it came a dark curse that created-"</p><p>"Rogue's!" A succubus said. "My brother has told me about them, he says he's seen one before, but I don't believe him."</p><p>Mammon leaned back on his seat and touched his sword absentmindedly. It was his job to secure the borders of the celestial realms, and he had no doubt heard about the creatures himself.</p><p>"That's right!" Her eyes fell upon a distant book on the shelf. "Rumor has it she left behind a grimoire that will break the spell on the land and heal it again. But if no one is able to break the spell the dark magic will eventually take over the land and finish what it started.”</p><p>A bell rang in the distance, and the children cheered as the sound announced their dismissal. A few of them glanced back at her and waved shyly before they departed. </p><p>"Don't ya' think that story kinda' scary for the children?" Mammon asked.</p><p>Lilith poked his side. "If you found it scary, you can just say so."</p><p>"I did not."</p><p>"You did too."</p><p>Lilith linked an arm on y/n's arm before she did the same to her brother. </p><p>"That wasn't what really happened right?" he asked y/n. "It sounds horrible."</p><p>"No, it's mostly a tale the priestesses told us to scare us, I think." She continued. "Our gifts get passed down through generations randomly.” Her eyes trailed on the bookshelf to Maddi, who watched them with silent curiosity. "I bet that old grimoire holds nothing but old spells."</p><p>"You've opened it then?" Mammon asked.</p><p>"No," she stammered. "But when I do, you'll see it's nothing but nonsense."</p><p>Lilith caught a glimpse of the new book arrivals and ran ahead to examine them, bored with the conversation.</p><p>"If the story is true maybe she locked the grimoire for someone special to find it years later.”</p><p>”Why?” </p><p>y/n shrugged. “Whoever unlocks its contents has to be after more than power to open it.” Her hand wrapped around Mammon’s as she tugged him along. “I like to the land wanted to wait for someone to love her enough to try.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have been busy with exams and I can’t wait for the summer break 😭 it’s 4 am so if you see a typo in this chapter I will fix it eventually.</p><p>as always thank u for reading!! c:</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will Mammon return for more? Will (y/n) realize she unintentionally just gave her number to a demon? Does Satan like his present? Will I continue this story? Tune in next time for answers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>